Siempre hay una razón para todo
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: Esta es mi primera fic, Soren/Mia y otras parejas, con algo de humor para que ser rian y romance. "Los mercenarios son unos flojos razòn por la cual Mist se queja y tienen que hacer los queaceres" clasificado T por lenguaje y violencia.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Esta es mi primera fic se me ocurrió mientras hacía los quehaceres de alguna forma entiendo a Mist. otras de las razones por la cual decidi escribir esta fic es por Aruyn sus fics son geniales deberian de ir a leerlas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La propuesta**

*Era un día de verano como cualquier otro, en la fortaleza de los mercenarios, habían pasado seis meses desde que derrotaron al rey loco Ashard. Los mercenarios crearon una nueva fortaleza en Crimea, su líder Ike había renunciado a su cargo de general y decidió ser el comandante de los mercenarios nuevamente. Ike estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando de repente se detuvo un rato para contemplar el día por la ventana , entonces se puso a pensar:_"Hoy es un buen día para entrenar". _Ya se estaba haciendo la idea cuando de repente su hermana se le apareció por el frente, con cara medio amargada.

-Hermano tengo que hablar algo seriamente contigo en este instante. Dijo la oji-celeste

-Esta bien ¿Qué necesitas? –Preguntó el peli-azul

-Bueno… es que ¡Ya me cansé de hacer todos los quehaceres! Hermano se que todos están ocupados con sus batallas y todo eso, pero… creo que deberían de ayudar un poco más, digo Oscar me ayuda… algunas veces, pero aun así necesito más ayuda.

-El peli azul se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermana quejarse, ya que no se quejaba muy a menudo, y se puso a pensar:_ "tiene razón… ella lo hace todo aunque Oscar ayuda a veces, siempre son los únicos que hacen los quehaceres. Sería buena idea que todos ayudáramos en algo. Ya se me ocurrió algo"_

-Mist.- Dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa hermano?-La valkiria ya se estaba poniendo curiosa.

-Tengo algo en mente, te lo diré en la cena, ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien, ¡Gracias hermano!-Lo abrazó y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

*Ya era hora de la cena, y todos estaban sentados en la mesa, era grande, bueno lo bastante para que veinticinco personas se sentaran a comer, tenía un mantel amarillo con bordes azules, y habían varios tipos de comida. En fin su comandante se sentó en la mesa, los miró a todos a la cara y todos tenían una expresión de lo más normal, pero Rolf parecía estar asustado. Antes de que su comandante comenzara a hablar, Rolf se paró de golpe de la mesa, se arrodilló en el suelo y dijo algo que dejó a perplejo.

-¡Ike no fue mi intención, te juro que fue culpa de Boyd!

-¿De Boyd? ¿De que rayos me estás hablando Rolf? –Preguntó el comandante con sorpresa.

-Es que veras… Estábamos jugando a las escondidas, y se nos ocurrió tomar tu espada prestada, la tenía en mis manos mientras me escondía de Boyd y Mist, pero me resbalé y se me cayó.-El arquero estaba casi llorando.

-Espera un momento ¡¿Ustedes tomaron mi Ettard? Preguntó su comandante casi gritando.

-Si… ¡Pero ya la encontré! Hasta la limpié y todo, esta en tu habitación.- Dijo Mist tratando de calmar a su hermano

-¡Lo sentimos! Los tres cómplices se disculparon con su comandante, estaban apenados por tomar las pertenencias de Ike sin permiso.

-Bueno, como la regresaron a mi habitación, y nadie está herido lo dejaré pasar. Pero la próxima vez les va a ir mal ¿Quedó claro? –Su comandante estaba seguro de que no volvería a pasar pero aun así pensó que sería buena idea advertírselos.

-¡Si!- Los tres cómplices respondieron y se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿De qué nos querías hablar Ike? ¿Una nueva misión? –Preguntó cierto mago desde su silla.

-No Soren. Lo que les quiero decir no tiene que ver nada con misiones ni batallas.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó Boyd, parecía algo inquieto.

-Esta mañana Mist se ha quejado de que de- Su comandante estaba a punto de terminar la frase hasta que Shinon lo interrumpió.

-¿Quejado? ¿Qué rayos quiere ahora, un caramelo? –Por el tono de la voz del pelirrojo parecía que se burlaba de Mist.

-¡Shinon! ¡Que no soy una niña! –La valkiria le respondió muy molesta, no le gustaba que le siguieran tratando como una niña.

-¡Los dos se callan! Cuando termine de hablar, entonces opinan todo lo que quieran. –Y Ike ya se estaba desesperando.

-De acuerdo…- Ambos suspiraron.

-Como iba diciendo Mist se ha quejado esta mañana, se ha cansado de hacer los quehaceres ella sola, y tiene razón nunca le ayudamos en nada, siempre estamos entrenando y todo. Se me ha ocurrido que a cada uno de ustedes les tocará hacer los quehaceres a partir de mañana. –Al terminar de hablar se pudieron esuchar los gritos de los demás quejandose.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?- Los mercenarios gritaron tan fuerte que, parecía que Crimea y Daein estaban en guerra de nuevo. Hasta Soren estaba sorprendido por la nueva noticia.

-Como escucharon a partir de mañana a todos y cada uno de nosotros nos tocara hacer los quehaceres.- El tono del comandante sonaba mas autoritario esta vez.

-¡¿Te patina el coco o qué? ¡Comandante de pacotilla, somos mercenarios no amas de casa! –Shinon no parecía muy contento.

-Odio tener que admitirlo Ike pero Shinon tiene razón, ¿No me digas que, ahora en vez de usar armas, pretendes que usemos una escoba, un lindo delantal o un caldero? ¿Además solo porque Mist se ha quejado?-Preguntó Soren con un tono sarcástico.

-Claro que no Soren, eso es ridículo hasta para pelear. Lo que dije fue que todos van a ayudar no que van a dejar de entrenar. Y Mist ya está cansada de harcelo todos sola, tenemos que ayudarla- Esta vez el peli-azul trataba de calmarlos a todos.

-¡je! Primero muerto antes que trabajar como ama de casa. –Shinon realmente estaba negado a aceptar esa propuesta.

-Si así te sientes Shinon, ahí está la puerta eres libre de irte. Y si los demás no quieren les rebajaré el sueldo, mañana escogeremos que le tocará hacer a quién, eso es todo pueden retirarse. –El comandante estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, todos excepto Mist quien se quedó para agradecerle a su hermano por harbela apoyado.

-Gracias hermano, espero que ahora cooperen, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Mist, que descanses.

El comandante se retiró de la mesa, cerró la puerto del comedor y mientras iba de camino a su habitación se quedó pensando un rato _"Espero haber hecho lo correcto… Todos tienen que ayudar, Mist no es la única que tiene que hacerlo todo, pero… ¿Cómo escogeré que le tocará a quién sin cometer injusticias?" _El corredor estaba oscuro, y al estar distraído, casi se tropieza con una caja, se quedó mirándola, era una caja pequeña. De repente sonrió y se la llevó a su habitació llegar a la habitación, la dejó en su mesa para dormir y dijo "Esto me servirá para escoger los quehaceres" al terminar la frase se acostó en su cama y se durmió casi de inmediato.

* * *

N/A: Y bien, Qué les pareció? dejen sus comentarios :D


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: jujuju el cap 2 lor mercernarios van a hacer sus tareas, por cierto cuando uso el (*) siginifica que cambio de escena o de lugar y wow 2000 palabras jamas pesé que escribiría tanto me asombro de mi misma ya sin mas demora lean el cap.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: LAS ELECCIONES**

*Ya era de mañana, los rayos del sol traspasaban la ventana, Ike se levantó de su cama, se vistió y antes de salir de su habitación cogió la caja que estaba en su mesa de dormir y luego salió por la puerta. Iba de camino al comedor, estaba caminando despacio, tan despacio que parecía que no tuviera prisa en ir a desayunar. Mientras caminaba se encontró con Boyd el cual estaba muerto del hambre, literalmente claro.

-Hola Ike ¿Cómo estas? Parece que no tienes mucha prisa, por cierto ¿Para qué es esa caja? –Preguntó el peliverde con curiosidad.

-Estoy bien, no tengo mucha prisa, y en cuanto a la caja te lo diré cuando estén todos presentes en la mesa.-El peliazul no parecía estar muy entusiasmado.

-Ah, bueno, ¿Podrías darte prisa ¿ Es que tengo hambre _"además quiero saber para que es esa cajita"._

-De acuerdo. –Ike aceptó

*Ike decidió acompañar a Boyd, cuando llegaron al comedor, todos estaban sentados desayunando. Ike y Boyd se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, el comandante puso la caja a su derecha en el suelo y empezó a desayunar. Todos miraban la caja con intriga y le preguntaron a su comandante el propósito de la caja, pero este se limitó a decirles que se esperaran a terminar su desayuno y que luego les decía. Ya todos habían terminado con su desayuno, y el primero en preguntar por el propósito de la cajita fue Soren.

-Bueno Ike ya todos terminamos de comer. ¿Nos podrías decir para que rayos es la caja? –pregunto un curioso Soren.

-De acuerdo. ¿Recuerdan la conversación que tuvimos anoche? –Preguntó Ike

-¿Cómo olvidarla? Ya que a partir de hoy seremos amas de casa. –Y un sarcástico Shinon contestó.

-Por cuarta y última vez Shinon, no vamos a ser amas de casa sólo vamos a darle una mano a Mist. –Aclaró su comandante.

-Si, claro. –dijo el pelirrojo con una expresión de sarcasmo en su cara.

-Ike dejó ir un pequeño suspiro antes de empezar a explicar el uso de la cajita. El propósito de la caja es escoger las tareas que les tocará a cada uno, Mist se encargará de escribirlas en un papel, las doblará y luego cada uno cogerá un papel, de esta manera será justo escoger las labores para cada uno de nosotros y así no habrá quejas. ¿De acuerdo? De acuerdo… todos parecían desanimados y rezaban porque les tocara algo fácil.

-Hermano ya está todo listo. –Dijo la valkiria con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo Mist. –Contestó el hermano mayor.

-No le encuentro el chiste a esto. –Shinon parecía estar cada vez más molesto.

-Ya que pareces muy afectado por la idea ¿Por qué no eres el primero Shinon? –Preguntó el comandante en tono de burla.

-¿Qu…Quee? De acuerdo. -El pelirrojo se paró al frente de Ike, metió su mano en la caja y sacó un papelito, lo desdobló y se quedó atónito al ver la tarea que le había tocado. Por la expresión que tenía la cara de Shinon, parecía que le había tocado algo malo, Boyd que estaba curioso por saber lo que le había tocado a este, se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Shinon, qué te ha tocado?- Preguntó el peliverde con curiosidad.

-¡Como si te lo fuera a decir! –Respondió Shinon muy molesto.

-¡Vamos! Dime necesito saber. –Esta vez Boyd insistía demasiado.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Ya parecía bastante molesto por la pregunta del peliverde.

-De acuerdo- Boyd dió media vuelta y se fue caminado hacia su sitio, o al menos eso pensó Shinon, por que en un descuido Boyd se acercó a toda velocidad y le arrebató el papel de la mano..

-Vamos a ver por que te has puesto tan molesto.-El peliverde miró el papel y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡¿ De qué te ríes? –Preguntó un muy molesto Shinon.

-ajajaj… es que…. jajaj… te ha…. ¡tocado limpiar la mierda de todos! Ajajajajaajaj –Boyd parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo en contener la risa para poder consternar la pregunta de Shinon.

-¿Enserio? ¿Shinon te ha tocado limpiar los baños? -Preguntó la espadachina desde su silla, tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Si! ¿Contentos? ¡Esta me las pagas maldito cavernícola! –Dijo Shinon al mismo tiempo que juro tomar venganza de Boyd.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? ¡Limpia letrinas! –Boyd ya se estaba molestando y al ritmo que iban, parecía que se iba a armar una guerra muy pronto.

-Lo que has escuchado ¡Cerdo! –Al mismo tiempo que sacó su arco con flechas de su espalda.

-¡¿Estás buscando pelea? ¡Ya verás como te parto la cara en dos! –El peliverde sacó su hacha listo para la pelea.

-No si yo te mato primero. –Dijo Shinon con un tono de superioridad.

-Shinon ni te atrevas a tirar esa flecha, y Boyd baja esa hacha ¡Ahora! No voy a permitir que hagan un desorden. –Titania se apresuró en apartar a esos dos antes de que armaran un desastre.

-Como quieras. La próxima vez nadie se interpondrá. –Dijo Shinon mientras iba saliendo por la puerta.

-De acuerdo, la bajaré por ahora solo por que tú me lo pediste. –Dijo el peliverde mientras se sentó en su silla nuevamente.

-Gracias Titania, por calmar a esos dos por mí. –Dijo un muy agradecido Ike.

-Fue un placer, no iba a permitir que se armara un pleito en pleno comedor, ya puedes seguir con el sorteo. –Dijo Titania mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla.

-Bien, el siguiente será… ¡Boyd! Pasa por la caja y saca un papel –El comandante llamó al peliverde.

-Como quieras - El peliverde metió su mano en la caja sacó un papelito lo desdobló y puso una cara de alivio, al mismo tiempo que exclamó "¡Genial! Me ha tocado barrer el patio, por un momento pensé que tendría que limpiar los baños como Shinon!"

-¡Que suerte tienes! Ese fácil, ¡Yo lo quería! –Exclamó el pequeño arquero.

-Cálmate Rofl, de seguro te toca uno mejor, ven y saca un papel de la caja. –Dijo Ike mientras le enseñaba la caja a Rolf para que sacara su papelito.

-De acuerdo Ike - el pequeño arquero se acercó a la caja y como su hermano y su maestro sacó un papelito y lo desdobló, parecía estar satisfecho por la tarea que le había tocado.

-¿Y bien Rolf? –Preguntó su comandante con curiosidad.

-Pues me ha tocado recoger y poner los platos en la mesa. –Dijo el pequeño arquero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ese es aun más fácil! –Dijo Boyd

-Lo siento hermano. –Dijo el joven arquero mientras se retiraba para darle la oportunidad a la siguiente victima.

-El siguiente será… Gatrie acércate. -El rubio se acerco, cogió un papelito igual que los demás, sacó su papelito, lo leyó, se rió, dio media vuelta y se sentó en su sitio.

-Gatrie, ¿Qué te ha tocado a ti? Pregunto un Shinon que había regresado al comedor amargado.

-Pues barrer los pasillos. No esta tan mal. –Dijo el rubio mientras guardaba el papelito.

-Rhys tu sigues –El obispo se acercó al escuchar su nombre, metió su mano en caja sacó un papelito, solo se limitó a mirarlo y por la expresión de su cara no parecía muy contento.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ha tocado? –Preguntó Mist.

-Lavar la ropa. –Contestó el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

-No te preocupes Rhys no serás el único que le tocara lavar la ropa, ya que es una tarea que la hacen dos personas debido a la gran cantidad. –Dijo la valkiria tratando de animar al sacerdote.

-De acuerdo Mist. –Esta vez estaba mas tranquilo por las palabras de la valkiria.

-Soren tu turno. –El mago se acercó con su típica mirada de no me jodas. Hizo el mismo procedimiento que sus compañeros y le enseñó el papel al su comandante, dio media vuelta y se sentó en su silla.

-A Soren le ha tocado arreglar las habitaciones eso implica arreglar las camas y recoger la ropa sucia aparte de la basura que haya regada Titania tú sigues –Dijo el comandante al mismo tiempo que llamo a la paladina. La cual se acercó, sacó su papel, sonrió y anunció su tarea.

-Me ha tocado ayudar a Rhys con la ropa. –La paladina se sentó en su sitio satisfecha.

-De acuerdo, Mist tu sigues -La valkiria se acercó sacó su papel y con entusiasmo fue y se sentó en su sitio alardeando que le había tocado organizar la biblioteca

–¡Siguiente! Mia ven y saca tu papel,-Dijo Ike mientras la espadachina se acercó a su comandante y sacó su papelito, parecía satisfecha y se sentó.

-¿Y bien Mia? –preguntó Rhys curioso.

-Me ha tocado ayudar a Soren a arreglar las habitaciones. –Mia parecía algo feliz.

-Oscar eres el último ven y toma tu papel-Dijo su comandante acercando la caja al paladín el cual sacó su papel y se sentó.

-Parece que siempre me tocará preparar la cena, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba hacia su silla. –Dijo el paladín con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya que estaba acostumbrado a estar encargado de la comida.

-Bueno solo quedo yo. -Dijo el peliazul mientras sacaba el último papel de la caja y anunció su tarea. Me tocó lavar los trastes. Ya que todos tienen sus deberes es hora de ponerse a trabajar. Todos parecían incómodos pero obedecieron a su comandante y se fueron cada uno por su camino. Soren y Mia se fueron hacia las habitaciones, Rhys y Titania fueron al lavadero para empezar con la gran montaña de ropa, Gatrie y Boyd fueran a buscar las escobas, mientras Rolf recogía los platos de la mesa y Shinon con cara de que obviamente iba a matar a alguien se dirigió al baño. Sólo quedaron Mist, Oscar e Ike en el comedor.

-Ike esta idea que se te ha ocurrido ha sido buena, tal vez ahora todos los demás serán más solidarios –Dijo Oscar mientras se preparaba para salir a comprar los ingredientes del almuerzo.

-Si hermano ya me estaba cansando de hacerlo todo yo sola, gracias – Después de decir esto la valkiria abrazó a su hermano y se fue hacia la biblioteca. Mientras que Ike se dirigió hacia la cocina.

*Después de que todos los mercenarios se dispersaran para cumplir con sus nuevas tareas, Soren y Mia se acercaron a la primera habitación la cual pertenecía a Gatrie. La habitación de Gatrie era en un caos total, de hecho parecía que había pasado un ciclón, las sábanas estaban tiradas en el suelo, los calzoncillos sobre la mesita de noche, la basura del zafacón en el suelo y la almohada en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Al ver tal desorden Soren y Mia se quedaron sin palabras, es más ni siquiera sabían por donde empezar, el primero en hablar fue Soren.

-¡Ay Diosa! Esta habitación es un desorden. –Dijo el mago con cara de fastidio.

-Bueno, la mayoría de las habitaciones están en la misma condición así que no esperes que sea tan fácil, aunque talvez halla una forma divertida de hacer esto. –Dijo la espadachina muy emocionada.

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso piensas buscar una forma de divertirnos mientras limpiamos? ¡Eso es ridículo! Esto es trabajo no hay tiempo para diversión. –El mago estaba empezando a molestarse.

-¡Vamos Soren no tienes por que ser tan borde! No siempre el trabajo debe de ser tan aburrido, hay que buscarle el lado bueno a todo. –La espadachina esta empeñada en convencer al mago de que hay formas divertidas de hacer el trabajo.

-Mia, por alguna razón se le llama trabajo y esa es que uno no se divierte, además ¿Por qué siempre eres tan optimista? –El mago claramente sonaba amargado.

-Bueno uno de nosotros dos debe de ser el optimista ¿No? Ya que haremos esto por un largo tiempo. –Dijo la espadachina mientras una sonrisa ocupaba su rostro.

-Menos charla y más trabajo, tenemos que arreglar este desorden o nunca terminaremos.-Suspiró el mago mientras empezó a recoger las sábanas del suelo.

-De acuerdo Soren, pero déjame decirte que no eres nada divertido.-Dijo la espadachina mientras sacaba la almohada del cesto de la ropa sucia.

*Shinon estaba limpiando el baño con una expresión asesina, mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa para vengarse de Boyd, varias cosas le pasaban por la mente pero ninguna parecía tener sentido _"Tengo que buscar una forma de vengarme de ese cavernícola, ¿Pero cómo? Pero de algo si estoy seguro, me las va a pagar bien caro" _estaba pensando cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo y sonrió _"!Esto será perfecto!_ Siguió limpiando, mientras planeaba su venganza.

*Mientras tanto Boyd estaba barriendo el patio, este era inmenso, y estaba lleno de hojas por todas partes, parecía que no terminaría pronto y ya le estaba empezando a dar hambre, cuando de repente vió a Oscar caminar en dirección a la cocina con una bolsa llena de comida.

-¿Oscar? ¿Para qué rayos es esa bolsa? –Preguntó el peliverde.

-Hola Boyd, ¿Esta bolsa? Es que fui al mercado a buscar los ingredientes de la comida, pensando en lo cansados y hambrientos que van a estar todos cuando terminen sus tareas. –Respondió el paladín.

-¡Eso es una gran idea! ¡Ya me estaba muriendo del hambre!- Exclamó el peliverde mientras apresuraba a su hermano para que fuera a la cocina.

-Si ese es el caso me apresuraré con la comida. –Dijo Oscar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se iba caminando a la cocina.

*Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Ike el cual estaba lavando los trastes, de hecho el comandante no se había percatado de la presencia de Oscar.

-Bueno Ike no esta mal, has avanzado mucho. –Dijo el paladín.

-¿Oscar? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –Preguntó Ike con sorpresa.

-Acabo de llegar, no te preocupes, además ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo, ¿Me quieres ayudar? –Preguntó el paladín esperando una respuesta.

-Si, pero no se en que te podría ayudar. –Dijo el peliazul mientras terminaba de lavar el último baso.

-No te preocupes, por eso no harás algo difícil. –Afirmó el paladín.

-De acuerdo. –Y con esto Ike se empezó a ayudar a Oscar con la bolsa.

*Mist estaba en la biblioteca, era grande y tenía libros de todos los tamaños, colores y anchos, habían varios estantes, incluso algunos libros estaban tan altos que solo se podían coger con una escalera. La valkiria decidió empezar por los que estaban en lo más alto, buscó la escalera y subió despacio cogió un para y los puso sobre la mesa. "Esto no es tan difícil, me alegra que todos estén ayudando, ya me estaba cansando de hacer todo yo sola, aunque… son muchos libros me tomará varios días terminar" y luego siguió con el siguiente grupo de libros.

*Gatrie estaba barriendo los pasillos, no parecía importarle lo más mínimo, además estaba más preocupado por Shinon el cual no se veía muy contento esta mañana _ "¿Cómo estará Shinon? No se veía muy feliz esta mañana, espero que no trame algo malo, bueno esta noche lo invitaré a beber unos tragos de seguro eso le anime y talvez conozca un par de chicas"._

*Titania y Rhys estaban en el lavadero, con la gran montaña de ropa, Rhys se veía un poco pálido y Titania estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Rhys? ¿Estás bien? Es que te vez algo pálido. –Preguntó la paladina.

-No te preocupes Titania estoy bien. –Dijo el pelinaranja mientras lavaba el primer grupo de ropa.

-Si quieres yo me encargo de todo y te puedes ir a descansar. –Dijo la paladina ya preocupada.

-¡Titania estoy bien! Puedo hacerlo, solo estoy un poco cansado eso es todo, además los deberes son para todos y no quiero abusar de ti. –Dijo el pelinaranja.

-Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal no dudes en avisarme ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo la paladina mientras ayudaba a Rhys con la gran montaña de ropa.

-De acuerdo –Afirmó Rhys.

*Ya había pasado el día y todos estaban sentados en la mesa, todos estaban cansados y hambrientos, el cielo se les iluminó al llegar Oscar con la comida, todos empezaron a comer todos incluso Soren, el cual no comía si podía evitarlo. Todos cenaron el silencio y al terminar se retiraron a sus habitaciones, y se acostaron esperando al próximo día.

* * *

N/A: Bueno y que tal? comenten!


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Bueno aquí está el capitulo 3 después de mucho tiempo, disculpenme, es trabajo de día y los martes y jueves en la tarde tengo clases de inglés. Bueno nuevo personaje. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: UNA MISION**

*Ya había pasado una semana desde que los mercenarios empezaron a ayudar con los quehaceres, y ya se estaban aburriendo; ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron una misión. Ya se habían acostumbrado a hacer los quehaceres, y eso les aterraba. Cada día que pasaba se sentían como amas de casas, hasta que un día en la mañana; Mist recibió una carta.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!

-¿Mist? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mira! Unos hombres me han entregado esta carta, me dijeron que te la entregara a ti, que era muy importante que la leyeras.

-Déjame verla. –El peliazul leyó la carta y con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¡Mist! Busca a Soren y a Titania, rápido.

-De acuerdo. -La valkiria corrió hasta la biblioteca, donde estaban precisamente Soren y Titania archivando unos papeles, cuando llegó intento decirles pero la falta de aliento se lo impidió.

-¿Qué pasa Mist? ¿Está todo bien?

-Estoy… bien Titania… mi hermano les anda buscando.

-¿Pero pasó algo malo?- Preguntó el mago mientras guardaba los papeles en una gaveta.

-No lo creo. Esta mañana unos hombres me entregaron una carta y me pidieron que se la entregara a mi hermano, así lo hice y cuando terminó de leerla sonrió; y me pidió que los llamase.

-Parece algo importante. Soren vamos.

-De acuerdo, aunque tengo más o menos idea de qué se trata. ¿ Dónde está Ike? –Dijo el Mago con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Los está esperando en la sala de estar. –Aclaró la Valkiria.

*Ike estaba sentado en una silla leyendo la carta nuevamente, de repente Soren , Titania y Mist entraron por la puerta; esperando la explicación de su comandante.

-Ike. Mist nos ha explicado sobre la carta ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nos quieren contratar. Hay un grupo de bandidos que están saqueando a Toha y quieren que nos deshagamos de ellos.

-¿Una misión? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una. –Dijo la paladina.

_-__¡Lo sabía!_ Y ¿En qué nos beneficiará esta misión? Porque nos hacen falta varias cosas, entre ellas: comida, armas, bastones, medicinas y algunos tomos.

-Pues nos van a pagar, eso estoy seguro por ahora necesito reunirlos a todos y explicarles de la nueva misión.

*Todos los mercenarios estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, y no sabían el porqué, ya había pasado un buen rato que estaban allí hasta que Ike entró por la puerta y empezó a explicarles.

-Bien. Nos han contratado.

-¡Una misión! Ya era hora. –Dijo Shinon con una cara de felicidad.

-Si, Toha está siendo saqueada por unos bandidos y quieren que nos deshagamos de ellos, preparen sus armas que esta misma noche partimos a Toha.

-¡De acuerdo! -Todos los mercenarios exclamaron de felicidad, mientras se preparaban para ir a Toha.

*Cuando llegaron a Toha, se encontraron con el alcalde del pueblo, el fue quién los había mandado a llamar.

-Según la carta, los bandidos vienen a saquear el pueblo de noche ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Ike.

-Si. Esos bandidos nos están desesperando, necesitamos su ayuda.

-De acuerdo, pero más le vale tener una gran suma de dinero esperando después que terminemos con nuestro trabajo. –Dijo Ike con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estamos dispuestos a pagar lo que sea, solo desháganse de ellos, se los pido. –El alcalde ya estaba casi suplicando.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo el comandante.

*Ya era de noche, y los mercenarios estaban durmiendo en el hotel del pueblo. De repente se escucharon unos gritos afuera, y todos los mercenarios salieron a ver que pasaba y los bandidos empezaron a atacar el pueblo. Los mercenarios cogieron sus armas y salieron al campo de batalla. Al salir pudieron notar 6 magos, 10 arqueros, 3 luchadores, 3 ladrones, 5 espadachines, 2 paladines, y un Bárbaro (Que era el líder de los bandidos).

-Y bien. Soren ¿Cuál es el plan? –Preguntó Ike.

-Sencillo. Titania y Oscar se encargaran de los arqueros, Shinon y Rolf se encargaran de los magos, Boyd tú te encargaras de los ladrones, Gatrie encárgate de los paladines, Ike se encargará del Bárbaro Mia se encargara de los luchadores yo de los espadachines.

-¡Bien! - Y así los mercenarios de dividieron para empezar con la pelea.

Titania empezó a galopar a toda velocidad, sacó su hacha y se la lanzó a 5 de los 10 arqueros que estaban en la línea izquierda, pero uno de ellos le disparó una flecha a Titania, pero ésta la esquivó con facilidad y mató al último arquero de esta línea, mientras Oscar con su lanza se iba cargando a todos de la línea derecha.

Mientras tanto Gatrie con su lanza atravesaba a los paladines uno por uno. Shinon y Rolf estában escondidos en los árboles, mientras les disparaban flechas a los magos y estos iban cayendo. Boyd que tiene se estaba encargando de los ladrones, todo acabó en un segundo.

Mia se estaba cargando a los luchadores, con una velocidad sorprendente ya se había cargado a dos solo faltaba uno, este esquivó el golpe de Mia con su hacha, pero esta se echó para atrás cargó su espada y mato al último de los luchadores. Soren estaba teniendo problemas con los espadachines, mató a 3 sin dificultad pero los dos últimos eran más difíciles de atrapar, mientras estaba invocando una ráfaga de viento uno de los espadachines casi le corta el cuello, por suerte Soren lo esquivó a tiempo, terminó el encantamiento y lo mató. El que quedaba estaba corriendo hacia Soren, el estaba leyendo su tomo a toda velocidad pero sabía que no le daría tiempo, para su suerte Mia se acercó a toda velocidad, cortando a la mitad al último de los espadachines.

-Valla un poco más y te matan Soren.

-Pero tú llegaste a tiempo ¿No?

-Puede ser, pero debes de tener mas cuidado o si no, te matarán.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Dijo el mago con su típica expresión fría y calculadora.

*Mientras tanto Ike se estaba enfrentando al líder de los bandidos, este era un Bárbaro tenía un hacha asesina, unos músculos enormes, su cabello era rojo, con unos ojos azules. Ike se acercó a este, pero el Bárbaro esquivó su espada con su hacha.

-Eres muy bueno. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ike, lo mismo digo de usted.

-Lo se, me llamo Max.

Con esto los dos estaban chocando armas, Max intentó golpear a Ike con su hacha, pero este se tiró al suelo rodó y le hizo una cortada en el brazo. El Bárbaro furioso cargo su hacha y le hizo una cortada en la pierna a Ike. Los dos eran muy buenos peleando, de hecho parecía que ninguno iba a ganar. De pronto una llamarada salió de repente y golpeó a Max, quemándole la espalda, lo cual Ike aprovechó tiró su espada en el aire y en le proporcionó el golpe final.

-¡Aether!

-Eres… B-bueno… muy bueno.- Y así el jefe de los bandidos respiró su último aliento.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó el peliazul mientras se apoyaba de su espada.

-Notaste mi presencia.

-No fue difícil ya que me ayudaste ¿Podrías salir para ver tu rostro? –Preguntó el comandante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo.

Una bella joven salió de entre los arbustos, tenía una larga cabellera dorada y unos ojos verdes, también cargaba consigo un tomo de fuego, esta se acercó a Ike.

-Me llamo Estella. –Contesto la maga con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo me llamo Ike y soy el comandante de los Mercenarios de Greil. ¿Por qué me has ayudado? –Preguntó el peliazul con una cara de intriga en su rostro.

-Esos bandidos han esta saqueando a Toha por un largo tiempo, y cuando me dí cuenta de que estaban ayudando a deshacerse de ellos, pensé en ayudarlos.

-Si nos han contratado para deshacernos de ellos, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, oye si te interesa te podrías unir a nuestro grupo, digo veo que eres buena con la magia de fuego, a no ser que tengas otras cosas que hacer.

-Me encantaría, además me haría bien, solo soy una viajera. –Dijo la maga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien creo que deberíamos de ir con los demás. –Dijo el peliazul mientras se paraba.

-De acuerdo.

*Todos los bandidos habían sido eliminados, Ike y Estalla llegaron al hotel donde estában los demás mercenarios.

-Ike. ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama? –Preguntó Gatrie mientras le tomaba la mano a la maga.

-Se llama Estalla y a partir de hoy será parte de nuestro grupo.

-Un placer. –Dijo la rubia

-¿Y que puedes hacer? –Preguntó cierto mago desde su silla.

-Puedo manejar la magia de fuego y se usar bastones de curación.

-Bien, alguien más que sabe de magia, oye Soren ya no estás solo. –Dijo Mia sonriendo.

-Por cierto Ike el alcalde quiere hablar contigo, deberíamos de ir a su casa.

-De acuerdo. Titania, Soren vamos a la casa del alcalde. –Dicho esto los tres partieron en dirección a la casa del alcalde.

*Una vez en la casa del alcalde, este no encontraba palabras de agradecimiento, y como prometió les pagó una gran cantidad de oro, les pagó 80,000 monedas de oro. Y con esto los tres mercenarios se despidieron del alcalde y se marcharon hacía su base.

*Cuando llegaron a la base todos los mercenarios (incluyendo a Estella) estában sentados en el comedor. Todos comían con alegría.

-Bien chicos, nos han pagado una buena cantidad de dinero, se lo entregaré a Soren, para que lo maneje de acuerdo a nuestras necesidades. –Dijo el peliazul mientras se sentaba.

-Ike. Hay que tengo que decirte. –Dijo cierta espadachina desde su silla, de repente todas las miradas se tornara hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Mia? –Preguntó el peliazul.

-Bueno es que hace poco en el campo de batalla, casi matan a Soren, pero me encargué de ayudarle.

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto Soren? –Preguntó el peliazul.

-Si. Pero ya estoy bien, no me han hecho nada. No te preocupes.

-Ese es el problema, Soren solo usa tomos, no sabe defenderse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no me dejas entrenar a Soren, Ike? –Dijo la espadachina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿!Que! ¡De ninguna manera! –La cara de Soren cambió de frío estratega a sorprendido.

-Esa es muy buena idea, Soren a partir de mañana tendrás entrenamiento con Mia.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Definitivamente Soren estaba negado.

-Es una orden. –Dijo el comandante con su voz firme.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo un no muy feliz Soren.

* * *

N/A: Y bien? Alguna queja, odio maltrato,rencor, tortura? (ajaj eso lo decía mi profe despues de decirnos las calificaciones) Bueno comenten! Review o lo que sea! pero haganlo!


	4. Chapter 4

NA: Aquí está la versión editada del capi 4, me faltan los otros pero mientras tanto se conforman con este. Aqui Mia está entrenando a Soren con las espadas.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: ENTRENAMIENTO**

Al día siguiente de la misión en Toha, Soren estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de hechizos, pero por su mente solo pasaba una sola cosa matar a Mia. Soren estaba molesto por la pequeña sugerencia de esta, ya que el no tenía fuerza física y su agilidad no era como la de un espadachín apenas podía salvar su pellejo con dificultad. Varias cosas pasaban por su mente Como el ¿por qué Mia quería entrenarlo? _"¿Acaso se piensa que yo voy a ent-". _No pudo seguir pensando por que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de un empujón.

-¡Hola Soren! Ya es de día hora de entrenar. -Dijo la espadachina con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ni hablar!

-Ehhh. Entonces ¿Vas a desobedecer al comandante?

-Eso no te incumbe. Si no le hubieses dicho que casi me matan, no estuviera en esta situación.

-¡Vamos Soren no seas así! Esto es por tu bien.

-Solo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué quieres entrenar conmigo?

-Bueno es que necesitas aprender a defenderte, además de que eres puro huesos y solo usas magia.

-¿Qué hay de Rhys o Estella? Ellos tampoco pueden defenderse bien por si solos.

-Es cierto, pero tú eres al que casi matan.

-De todas formas no pienso ir a entrenar contigo, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer, que perder mí tiempo contigo.

-¿Así que te haces el difícil?- Dijo la espadachina mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra pero juguetona la mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa form-?- Antes de que el mago pudiera terminar la frase, Mia lo estaba arrastrando hacia el campo de entrenamientos.

Mia arrastraba a Soren por todo el pasillo, pasaron de largo a varios de los mercenarios los cuales no pudieron contener las risas, incluso le pasaron de largo a Ike el cual solo se limitó a falló al intentar ocultar su risa. Al llegar al campo, la espadachina sacó dos espadas de madera de un armario. El campo era un lugar amplio, una parte de él tenía blancos (para que los arqueros entrenaran) otra tenía señuelos, estos como torso tenían un saco de arena, y su cabeza era una calabaza, también habían varios árboles. Mia le entregó una de las espadas a Soren y esta optó por mostrarle las posiciones básicas, tales como se debería de sostener una espada y un corto vertical.

-Bueno, como vamos a empezar desde cero será mejor que utilicemos espadas de madera. Lo primero que vas a aprender es como hacer un corte vertical perfecto.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo!

-No es una pérdida de tiempo, no sabes si algún día el hecho de que sepas usar una espada te salve la vida, además, por eso eres tan debilucho, sólo te la pasas leyendo y encimas casi ni comes.

-Eso no te incube. Prefiero entrenar mi cerebro que mi cuerpo, además solo como lo necesario, la comida es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Y por eso es que eres un debilucho, necesitas un buen entrenamiento, me aseguraré de que sepas todo lo necesario. -Dijo la espadachina con una mirada de determinación.

-No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí. "_Un día de estos la voy a matar."_

-Si te sigues quejando nunca terminarás, vamos intenta imitarme, esta es la forma mas básica para hacer un corte vertical, debe de ser perfecto.

-Esto es una tontería. -Dijo el mago enojado mientras trató de imitar el movimiento de Mia.

-Nada mal, pero en realidad tus manos deben de ir de esta forma. -Dijo la espadachina mientras ponía sus manos sobre las del mago para que esté pudiera sujetar mejor la espada.

-¿Q-Qué estas haciendo? -Preguntó Soren sorprendido por el repentino contacto con sus manos (nadie le tocaba, solo Ike y eso casi nunca pasaba).

-¿No es obvio? Te muestro como es que se debe de sostener una espada y al ritmo que vas nunca aprenderás a hacer un corto perfecto. Vamos inténtalo.

-Esta bien.- Soren trató de imitar a Mia nuevamente pero esta vez le salió mejor que el anterior.

-No esta tan mal. ! Ves ya estás aprendiendo! Eso es todo por hoy, deberías de seguir practicando, igual ya puedes irte. -Mia tenía una sonrisa mientras se retiró para entrenar por su cuenta.

Soren se fue a la biblioteca. Pensó que tal vez allí estaría más tranquilo, empezó a leer un libro, aunque seguía pensando que el entrenamiento era una estupidez. Estaba tan distraído que no se dió ni cuenta de que Ike estaba detrás de él.

-Hola Soren. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? ¿Mia te trató bien?

-Hola Ike. Sabes muy lo que pienso acerca del entrenamiento, es una pérdida de tiempo. -Sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Soren... Es por tu bien necesitas aprender a defenderte sin libros, todos los bandidos del área saben que tu eres nuestro estratega y siempre Irán por ti.

-Eso lo se. Pero Ike entiende las espadas son muy pesadas para mí, y sabes muy bien que no se me dan bien los entrenamientos físicos.

-Y es por eso que te he mandado a entrenar con Mia.

-¿Realmente crees que voy a tomarlo enserio?

-Soren, si no lo haces por ti. ¿Lo harías por mí? Sólo completa el entrenamiento, además tu eres el que dice que no está de más aprender algo nuevo. -Cruzando los brazos.

-De acuerdo aunque dudo que logre algo.

-¡HORA DE LA COMIDA! -Gritó Boyd mientras corría por el pasillo hasta el comedor.

-Ya es hora de comer, deberíamos de dejar esta charla para después. -Dijo el comandante mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor y Soren le siguió casi de inmediato.

Ya era hora de la comida, y todos los mercenarios estaban sentados en la mesa, con sus respectivos platos de comida, (la comida era carne asada, con algo de vegetales) todos comían con tranquilidad, pero Soren era el único que no había probado ni un poco la comida.

-Oye Soren. ¿Por qué no comes? -Preguntó Titania con un baso de agua en la mano.

-Simplemente no tengo hambre. -Dijo el mago con su típica cara de no-me jodas.

-Por eso es que eres tan enano y flacucho.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Mist. Si yo no quiero comer el problema mío no tuyo, así que no te metas. -El mago habló con su tono despectivo (al parecer estaba de muy mal humor).

-¡Eres un borde! ¡Aquí uno preocupándose por ti y mira con la que nos sales!.

-¡No empiecen a pelear! Esta es la hora de la comida.

-De acuerdo, con tu permiso Ike me retiro. -El mago dió media vuelta y salió del comedor, al irse Soren todos empezaron a hablar sobre el.

-Ese enano es un malcriado.- Dijo Shinon con su típico baso de vino en una mano.

-Soren puede ser muy inteligente Ike pero es un borde, creo que tú eres la única persona a quien respeta en este grupo. -Dijo la paladina cruzada de brazos.

-Se que es un poco cerrado, pero no es una mala persona.

-¿Algo cerrado? Debes estar bromeando comandante de pacotilla. ¡Ese crío es un borde!. -Gritó Shinon con un tono sarcástico.

-Disculpen. -Interrumpió una voz femenina. -Se que no llevo mucho tiempo con ustedes y no los conozco a todos pero, creo que los demás tienen razón esa persona, Soren ,es un poco odioso, sin ofender. -La maga de fuego trató de ser cuidadosa con las palabras que saldrían de sus labios.

-No te preocupes Estella, cambiando el tema, recuerden que después de comida les toca hacer los quehaceres. Eso es todo. -Con esto el comandante se paró de la mesa y se fue hacia su habitación para descansar un poco.

-¡Rayos! Pensé que ya se había olvidado de eso.

-Shinon cállate. Bueno ya saben a moverse. - Titania lo regañó.

Soren estaba leyendo el libro que había dejado a medias esa mañana, pero no se podía concentrar en la lectura, por su cabeza pasaban varias cosas y una de ellas era la conversación con Ike. Soren sabía que ere muy débil para entrenar con espadas, debido a su poca constitución física, el solo servía para planear las estrategias y para atacar a los enemigos con magia pero era pésimo en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. También estaba el hecho que casi no comía, pero eso no le importaba mucho, y que todos pensaban que era un borde, con un corazón de hielo, por alguna razón le molestaba que hablaran así de él. Se quedó pensando un rato y se decidió: "Ike tiene razón debería de tomarme ese entrenamiento más enserio... Pero dudo hacer gran cosa".

Después de que todos terminaran los deberes ya era hora de la cena, y todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Mist, y Rofl conversando, Shinon y Boyd discutiendo por un pedazo de carne, y los demás comiendo, para sorpresa de todos Soren estaba comiendo un poco más de lo normal, pero no se atrevieron a hablar, Soren terminó con su plato se paró de la mesa y se fue a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Han visto? Ha comido... -Dijo Boyd un poco sorprendido.

-Y no solo eso ha comido más de lo que normalmente está en su plato. ¿No se lo encuentran raro?

-Tienes razón Oscar, tal vez debamos dejarlo solo. -Dijo Titania

-Buenas noches. -El comandante retiró su plato de la mesa y se fue a su habitación. Por el camino se iba preguntando si Soren se encontraba bien.

Era media noche y todos los mercenarios estaban dormidos, todos excepto Soren quien salió de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina y luego hacia el campo de entrenamiento, se acercó al armario y sacó una espada de madera. -No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto. -El mago empezó a practicar los cortes que le mostró Mia, le tomó algo de tiempo pero pudo perfeccionarlos, después de terminar guardó la espada en el armario, sacó un libro de trueno de su manga y empezó a atacar a los señuelos, empezó a pronunciar un hechizo en lenguaje antiguo y y un rayo amarillo salió de su mano, era muy poderoso, tanto que algunos de los señuelos explotaron. Después de varios intentos Soren se aseguró de poner a todos los señuelos en su sitio, recogió el campo y se fue a dormir.

La mañana siguiente Mia ya estaba lista para ir a buscar a Soren a su habitación, iba caminando por el pasillo, pero se sorprendió al verlo desde la ventana en el campo de entrenamiento leyendo un libro. El mago estaba sentando en la copa de un árbol.

-Hola Soren, jamás pensé que vendrías aquí. - Con una expresión de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

-Mientras más rápido empiece, más rápido termino.

-Hoy pareces más motivado.. -La espadachina se acercó al armario y sacó las dos espadas de madera, le entregó una a Soren y se quedó con la otra. -Muéstrame los cortes de ayer.

-De acuerdo. -El mago sujetó la empañadura firmemente con ambas manos, y abrió un pocos las piernas, luego hizo un corte vertical el cual le deja una cortada al señuelo.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¿Ves? Si te lo propones lo puedes lograr -Mia estaba algo feliz, entonces empezó a ponerse un poco seria. -Muy bien ahora que sabes como hacer cortes verticales, me imagino que los horizontales no serán difíciles para ti. No voy a ser suave contigo esta vez. -Sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, no veo ningún problema. -El mago no sonrió, pero si torció un poco los labios, casi no se notaba.

La mañana pasó muy rápido, Soren ayudó a Mia a recoger el cargamento, no era tanto desorden, y luego se fue a la biblioteca. Empezó a leer el mismo libro del día anterior, y de repente sintió una figura detrás de él.

-Buenos días Ike. -sin levantar la vista.

-Buenos días Soren. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? -Le preguntó el comandante con algo de pereza.

-Tú eres el único que viene a hablar conmigo cuando estoy aquí.

-Cierto, y dime ¿Cómo te fue con Mia esta mañana? ¿No le diste problemas esta vez verdad?

-No te preocupes, no será así. ¿Sabes Ike? Tal vez ese entrenamiento no sea tan malo después de todo.

-¡HORA DE LA COMIDA!

-Ya es hora de comer Soren deberíamos irnos.

-Está bien. -El mago cerró el libro de golpe, se paró y caminó hacia el comedor.

* * *

NA: ¿Les pareció buena la tortura? XD


	5. Chapter 5

NA: Se que me van a matar! Pero no todo tiene que ser color de rosas y hay 3 nuevos personajes disfrutenlos!

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA**

Es domingo el día más esperado en la fortaleza de los mercenarios, este es el día en el que los mercenarios descansan, no tienen que hacer quehaceres y salen de la fortaleza ya sea a dar un paseo, o ir a la ciudad, aunque para algunos es un día para perfeccionar el entrenamiento, para otros es el día para divertirse, pero este no era el caso de Soren , el estratega de corazón de hielo, este se había pasado parte de la mañana leyendo un libro (más bien se pasa haciendo lo mismo todos los días) y luego salió solo para el desayuno.

Por otro lado Rhys y Rolf estaban en el pueblo, se pasaron la mañana comprando, lo que quisieran.

-Oye Rhys últimamente todos están algo animados.

-Es cierto tal vez sea una buena señal, aunque quizás sea porque es domingo.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –El joven arquero abrazó al obispo.

-Si, claro ¿Qué necesitas? –El Obispo sonrió.

-Es que… ¿Sabes? El cumpleaños de Oscar se está acercando y quería que me ayudaras a escoger un regalo para él.

-Esta bien, sé lo mucho que significa esto para ti. –El obispo volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de una forma más amable.

Rhys y Rolf ya habían terminado de comprar el regalo de Oscar, y se dirigían hacia la fortaleza, para llegar a esta desde la ciudad había que cruzar el bosque. Este no era muy espeso pero si tenía muchos árboles, unos muy grandes y otros muy pequeños. Rhys y Rolf se la pasaron hablando casi todo el camino casi llegaban a la salida del bosque cuando se encontraron con tres personas. Una de ellas era una niña un poco más bajita que Rolf (tal vez por una pulgada) tenía los ojos azules, su piel era pálida, su cabello color café, tenía dos colitas; también llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla, este era azul con unos cuantos listones. El siguiente era un niño un poco más alto que la anterior, en realidad eran muy parecidos, tenían el mismo color de pelo y de ojos, pero su piel era un poco más bronceada, este llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul, a diferencia de la niña este tenía el cabello más corto y un poco puntiagudo. La tercera persona era una joven mujer, esta era muy diferente a los otros dos además de ser mucho más alta, esta tenía una larga cabellera azul, sus ojos eran amarillos, y llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas de color amarillo (un poco sexy) y unos pantalones cortos de color crema. Esos tres parecían algo preocupados , razón por la cual Rhys decidió acercárseles.

-¿Están perdidos?

-¿Quién eres tu? –Preguntó la mayor de los tres.

-Somos los Mercenarios de Greil, si necesitan ayuda pueden contar con nosotros. –El pequeño Rolf les contestó.

-¿Mercenarios? ¡Oye hermano tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos! –Exclamó la más pequeña de los tres.

-Si tienes razón. Disculpa mi rudesa, me llamo Luna, y ellos son mis hermanos, Mimi y Luke.

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo Rhys y el es Rolf.

-M-mucho gusto. –El pequeño arquero estaba un poco tímido.

-Si quieren pueden acompañarnos, a la fortaleza una vez que lleguemos pueden hablar con el comandante. –Dijo el obispo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras les enseñaba en camino.

-Muchas gracias, Rhys, niños andando.

Los tres hermanos siguieron a Rhys y Rolf todo el camino cuando llegaron a la fortaleza Rhys le contó a Ike lo que había pasado y este se accedió a hablar con ellos, le pidió a Rhys que los llevara a la sala de estar y que Soren y Titania le acompañaran.

-Me llamo Ike, soy el comandante de los Mercenarios de Greil, ella es Titania mi subcomandante y el es Soren mi estratega. –El comandante se sentó en una silla mientras miraba a los tres hermanos.

-Me llamo Luna y ellos son mis hermanos Mimi y Luke .En realidad les vengo a hacer una propuesta. – La hermana mayor tenía una sonrisa un poco juguetona en su rostro.

-¿Cuál es esa propuesta? –Dijo el mago con su cara de no-me jodas.

-En realidad mis hermanos y yo estamos buscando trabajo, escuchamos que ustedes son mercenarios y pensamos en unirnos a esta compañía claro si no les molesta.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué saben hacer? –Preguntó el comandante con los brazos crusados.

-¡Esto yo puedo usar arcos! Mi hermana sabe usar espadas y mi hermano es bueno con la magia de trueno. –La más pequeña de los hermanos estaba muy emocionda.

-Es una propuesta algo interesante ¿No le parece comandante? –La paladina se veía algo contenta.

-Creo que podrían sernos de ayuda, aunque por el momento no tenemos mucho trabajo espero que eso no represente un problema para ustedes, Soren ¿Tú que piensas?.

-No me gusta mucho la idea, pero tu eres el comandante es tu decisión. –Soren estaba algo incomodo pero trató lo mejor que pudo para ocultarlo.

-Muy bien, Soren llama a los demás para que conozcan a sus nuevos compañeros. –Ordenó el comandante.

-….. –Soren no estaba muy contento. –De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el patio de entrenamiento, todos los demás estaban entrenando, Shinon y Rolf tirando sus flechas a los blancos, Mia y Boyd practicando (esta había convencido a Boyd de entrenar con ella por un rato) Rhys y Mist curando a los que salieran heridos, Estella atacando a los señuelos con su libro de hechizos y Gatrie haciendo lagartijas, de repente llegó Soren con una cara no muy feliz que digamos.

-¡Oye Soren! –Gritó Boyd- ¿Por qué la cara?

-… -Soren miró a Boyd a los ojos con su mirada fulminante.

-Mira crío no se que es lo que quieres pero más te vale que lo digas rápido o si no una de mis flechas te atravesará la cabeza. –Shinon miraba a Soren con una mirada de desprecio.

-Con esa putería que tienes dudo que me puedas hacer daño. –Soren le miró con la cara fría y calculadora de siempre. –Agarró con fuerza su libro de magia.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Maldito mocoso pagarás por lo que acabas de decir. –Shinon empezó a apuntar una flecha hacia la cabeza de Soren.

-….. –El mago abrió el libro y empezó a recitar un hechizo.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Boyd! ¡Gatrie! ¡Deténganlos! –Gritó Mist algo asustada.

De pronto Boyd y Gatrie se interpusieron en la pelea, Gatrie casi tubo que arrastrar a Shinon y Boyd se llevó a Soren cargado sobre su hombro izquierdo y luego lo depositó en un sitio más alejado de Shinon.

-No tenías por que entrometerte, esto era entre Shinon y yo.

-Soren, no seas tan borde que te acabo de salvar de una muerte segura. –Boyd parecía un poco molesto.

-¿Soren quería decirnos algo? –Preguntó Rhys antes de que otro escándalo se volviera a armar.

-Ike quiere verlos a todos en la sala de estar, eso es todo. –Al terminar de dar la información el mago dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Ese maldito mocoso me las va a pagar! –Musitó Shinon.

Los demás mercenarios se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, entraron y se sentaron.

-Ahora que todos están aquí. Quiero presentarles a los nuevos miembros, ellos son Luna, Luke y Mimi. A partir de hoy serán nuestros compañeros.

Los demás mercenarios estaban sentados mirando a sus nuevos compañeros, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que eran buenas personas. Mist y Mia se hicieron amigas de la pequeña Mimi, Rolf se empezó a llevar bien con Luke (era bueno tener a un amigo de sus edad) Luna empezó a charlar con Titania y Rhys. Soren por otro lado, les estaba echando miradas no muy amistosas a los niños. Era hora de la cena todos los mercenarios se sentaron a cenar, todos eran muy amigables, dijo Luna, todos se pasaron un buen rato conversando, de repente Soren se paró de la mesa en silencio y sin decir nada se fue a encerrar en su habitación.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –Preguntó Titania.

-No creo que sea gran cosa, al rato se le pasará. Dijo Boyd con medio mulo de pollo en la boca.

-Boyd sería menos grosero si masticaras antes de hablar. –Oscar estaba regañando a su hermano.

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó la pequeña Mimi. –Es que esa persona me ha estado mirando muy feo últimamente.

-No es tu culpa es que Soren siempre es así, es un borde pero ni modo. –Mist trató de animar a su nueva amiga.

-…. De acuerdo. –Mimi terminó de comer su comida.

Después de la cena Shinon le pidió a Gatrie, y a Boyd que lo esperaran en el patio de entrenamientos. Pasó un rato y Shinon se acercó a los demás.

-Para hacer esto corto y rápido, estoy planeando hacerle una broma a Soren ¿Quién está conmigo? –Dijo Shinon con una cara de malicia.

-Yo le entro es hora de darle una lección al pequeño renacuajo. –Boyd estuvo de acuerdo.

-Una pequeña broma no estaría mal, a ver si se la baja un poquito lo borde. –Gatrie empezó a sonreír.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar! –Dijo la pequeña Mimi.

-¿Nos estabas escuchando? –Preguntó Gatrie.

-En realidad quiero ayudar, ¡Soren verdad? Me ha mirado feo y creo que una bromita no le caería mal, prometo no decirle a nadie. ¡¿Si? –Mimi estaba muy entusiasmada por la idea.

-De acuerdo- Rió Shinon. –Esto es lo que haremos.

Era medianoche y algunos de los mercenarios ya estaban durmiendo, todos excepto Soren y el grupo que le iba a hacer una broma. Soren estaba en su habitación con una vela encendida, estaba organizando los papeles el mago no se sentía muy bien, en realidad le dolía un poco la cabeza, de repente escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta.

¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Soren con su mirada de hielo.

-Es que necesito que veas una cosa. –La pequeña Mimi esta tirando del brazo de Soren con mucha fuerza tanta que casi lo tira al suelo. –¡Vamos!

-….. –Soren pensó que sería mejor hacerle caso y salir rápido de eso, así que no puso mucha resistencia además no le agradaban mucho los niños y no sabía como manejar ese tipo de situaciones.

-¡Es aquí!

-¿Aquí? Pero esto es la bodega.

-Hay algo extraño ahí adentro. Dijo la niña con una cara medio asustada.

La bodega era el lugar donde se guardaban las bebidas, y unas que otras cosas era el lugar menos visitado de la fortaleza, era grande no tenía ventanas, habían unos cuantos vinos no muy caros, y también unas cuantas armas, Soren se asomó un poco a la puerta para ver lo que había ahí adentro pero de pronto sintió un fuerte empujón por la espalda, fue tan fuerte que le hizo caer al suelo de la bodega. De repente se cerraron las puertas, y todo se quedó oscuro Soren se levantó y empezó a llamar a la puerta, pero luego se sorprendió al escuchar la risa burlona de Shinon.

-Shinon abre la puerta. –Dijo Soren con su tono de frialdad.

-Valla, valla pero si el renacuajo se quedó encerrado, ahí te quedarás todo la noche, para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo. –Shinon empezó a burlarse de Soren en tono despectivo. Nos vemos.- Shinon se alejó y después le siguieron Boyd, Gatrie y la pequeña mimi.

-No puedo creerlo, he caído en su trampa. –Soren estaba muy molesto, no había tenido un buen día que digamos. –Cuando salga de aquí… Shinon va… a ver. –De repente Soren se empezó a marear, empezaba a respirar con dificultad, y se sentía débil, el dolor de cabeza aumentó. –No me… siento bien… me duele mucho la cabeza. –Se puso la mano en la cara y recostó de un poco de la puerta para ver si se le pasaba, pero solo empeoró, empezó a ver borroso, después de unos segundos se desmayó.

* * *

NA: Y bien? Que les parecio? Comenten!


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Bueno aqui les traigo el cap 6 espero que les guste, si es que alguien lee.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: ****UNA NUEVA PROPUESTA**

Ya era de mañana y todos los mercenarios hicieron sus típicas tareas, todos excepto Soren, el cual seguía encerrado en la bodega.

-Hoy es un día pacífico, espero que vengan nuevas misiones, necesitas más dinero. –Mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡Ike! –Exclamó la espadachina mientras entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Mia? No tienes que gritar. –El comandante miró a la espadachina con una cara seria.

-Lo siento. Es que no encuentro a Soren, lo he buscado por toda la fortaleza y nada, le pregunté a Oscar y dice que no sabe que le ha pasado.

-Tal vez se está escondiendo de ti. –Dijo cierta peliazul con una risa juguetona.

-¡Luna! ¿Tú sabes dónde está Soren? – Preguntó el comandante medio preocupado por su amigo.

-No, no lo se. No lo veo desde anoche.

-Probablemente estés encerrado en su cuarto de nuevo. –El comandante se paró de la silla y fue hacia la puerta. –Iré a ver si está en su habitación.

Ike se fue hacia la habitación de Soren, esta era una de las últimas en el pasillo, tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, se disculpó y entró pero no encontró al mago, este pensó que su amigo se habría ido al pueblo a comprar algo. Así que cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue al comedor donde se encontró a Titania, Mist y Oscar.

-Titania. ¿Has visto a Soren hoy? –Preguntó el peliazul.

-No lo he visto desde ayer Ike. ¿Por qué me preguntas? –Se podía escuchar el tono curioso en su voz.

-Es que Mia se cansó de buscarlo por toda la fortaleza y dice que no lo encontró. –Se sentó en una silla pensando. –Pensé que tal vez se fue al pueblo a comprar un libro o algo.

-No creo, sabes que Soren siempre avisa cuando va a salir al pueblo. –Picando los víveres.

-Oscar tiene razón. Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo. –La valkiria estaba tratando de no preocupar mucho a su hermano. –Bueno ya casi es hora de la comida, hay que llamar a los otros. –Sirviendo las bebidas.

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida y ni sombras de Soren, ni siquiera se presentó a comer, esto tenía a Ike muy preocupado, el mago no se saltaba las comidas, y si lo hacía le avisaba a alguien que no comería. El comandante les pidió a todos los mercenarios que se reunieran en la sala de estar.

-Creo que saben para que les he llamado a todos. –Con los brazos cruzados. –Me gustaría saber si alguno de ustedes sabe que le ha pasado a Soren. –Algunos le miraron con duda, mientras que los cuatro cómplices de la broma se echaban miradas nerviosas. Esto alertó al comandante, el cual se acercó a los cómplices y los miró a los ojos. –Bien, Ustedes saben algo que nosotros no. ¿Acaso ustedes saben donde está Soren? –Preguntó el peliazul esperando una respuesta. El primero en contestar fue Shinon.

-De acuerdo creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo. –Dijo el arquero muy relajado, lo que provocó que Ike arqueara una ceja. –Bien te lo diré.- Mirando a Ike a los ojos. –Verás lo que pasa es que entre, Gatrie, Boyd, Mimi y yo le hicimos una pequeña bromita al crío ese.

-¿! QUEEE? –Ike se sorprendió. –Dime dónde está. –Levantando a Shinon por la camisa. – ¡Si le pasa algo te juro que te mato!

-Lo encerramos en la bodega, y ahí pasó todo la noche. –Dijo la pequeña Mimi.

-¡¿En la bodega? ¡Pero ahí no hay aire se va a asfixiar! –Dijo Mist horrorizada.

-Voy a buscarlo. Vuelvo en seguida. –El comandante se paró, dió media vuelta y se fue hacia la bodega. Cuando llegó a ésta, sacó una la llave de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta, al abrirla se quedó horrorizado al encontrar a su amigo tirado en el piso inconsciente. -¡Soren! –Exclamó el peliazul. –Está pálido, y tiene fiebre. Tengo que llevárselo a Rhys para que lo revise. –Cargando el cuerpo. Se puso de cuclillas para poner a Soren en su espalda, puso las manos del mago alrededor de su cuello, y sus piernas entre su cintura. Se fue caminando hacia la sala de estar donde estaban todos los mercenarios sentados. Entró por la puerta y se acercó a Rhys el cual no podía ocultar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Rhys, Soren tiene fiebre y está pálido. –Recostándolo en el sofá.

-Déjame revisarlo. –El obispo puso sus manos sobre la frente del mago. –Está ardiendo en fiebre. Ike, Oscar, ayúdenme a llevarlo a su habitación, Titania busca un paño con agua tibia.

-De acuerdo. –El comandante miró a Shinon a los ojos, algo molesto. – Espero por tu bien que no sea muy grave Shinon. –El peliazul cargó el cuerpo de Soren de la misma forma en la cual lo había llevado a la sala de estar, más atrás le siguieron Oscar y Rhys.

Llegaron a la habitación del mago, Ike lo recostó en su cama y con ayuda de Oscar le cambiaron a sus pijamas.

-Tiene un resfriado, pero ha empeorado debido al tiempo que pasó en la bodega. -Dijo el obispo mirando al comandante.

-Pero ¿Estará bien? –Preguntó Ike, al mismo tiempo que Titania llegó con los paños y el agua tibia.

-Aquí están los paños Rhys, si necesitan algo más ya saben donde encontrarme. –Y con esto la paladina se retiró de la habitación.

-No te preocupes Ike. –Dijo el obispo mientras le ponía un paño en la frente al mago. –Solo necesita descansar un poco, máximo 2 días.

-De acuerdo, pero conociendo a Soren te aseguro que querrá ponerse a trabajar en cuanto se despierte. –Riéndose un poco.

-Por cierto Rhys ¿Cómo es que a Soren le ha dado un resfriado? –Preguntó el paladín que aun se encontraba en la habitación.

-Soren trabaja día y noche, se acuesta tarde y casi ni come, de seguro tenía las defensas bajas. –El obispo contestó con una cara entre seria y preocupada. –Si comiera mejor, te aseguro que no enfermaría de nuevo, de todas formas parece que la fiebre le ha empezado a bajar, será mejor que le dejemos descansar. –Los tres salieron de la habitación, Rhys se dirigió hacia el lavadero (el pobre tenía una pila de ropa esperándole), Oscar se fue a la cocina para ayudar a Mist con la cena y Ike decidió en ir a hablar con los cuatros cómplices.

-Tienen suerte de que solo sea un pequeño resfriado, pero aun así no se salvan del castigo que les voy a dar. –Entrando por la puerta del comedor. –Este mes les voy a rebajar el sueldo a la mitad y tendrán que trabajar horas extras.

-¡LO SENTIMOS! –Los cómplices se disculparon, todos menos Shinon el cual se limitó a callarse.

-¿Cómo está Soren? –Preguntó Mimi algo triste.

-El va a estar bien, solo necesita descansar. –El comandante le puso su mano en el hombro de la niña y luego se fue del comedor.

-Muy bien Mimi, prepárate para tu castigo. –Dijo Luna con una expresión muy serie en el rostro mientras se la llevaba a quien sabe donde.

Era ya de tarde y todos los mercenarios estaban ocupados, Soren empezó a despertar, al abrir los ojos se dió cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, se sentó en su cama para recordar lo que había pasado, y entonces recordó que Shinon le había encerrado en la bodega. De momento se molestó y de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Era Mia la cual estaba algo preocupada por el mago, esta pidió permiso para entrar y luego se acercó al mago.

-Soren ¿Cómo te sientes? –Poniendo una mano en la cintura.

-…. Un poco mareado. –Dijo el mago con su típico tono de frialdad.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien. –Sonriendo. –Espero que te mejores pronto para que puedas seguir entrenando. –La espadachina puso una mano sobre el hombro del mago. –Le voy a decir a Ike que ya has despertado. –La espadachina se despidió y se fue dejando al mago solo en la habitación. Pocos minutos después llegó Ike con un plato de sopa en la mano.

-Veo que ya has despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó el peliazul mientras ponía el plato de sopa en una de las mesitas de noche de Soren.

-Me siento mejor. –Con cara media molesta.

-Rhys dice que necesitas al menos dos días de descanso, y que debes de comer bien. –Cogiendo el plato de sopa nuevamente. –Toma te traje algo de sopa más te vale que te la comas.

-De acuerdo. –El mago dejó ir un largo suspiro y empezó a comerse la sopa.

-En cuanto a Shinon y los otros ya han recibido su castigo, así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias Ike. –El mago medio sonrió, este consideraba al comandante como su único y mejor amigo.

Ya había pasado tres días y Soren se había recuperado, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con Mia.

-Me alegra saber que ya te sientes mejor, y le estas echando más ganas. –Sonriendo.

-… Gracias. –El mago respondió con un tono un tanto agradecido.

-¡Guao! Me has dicho gracias… -La espadachina estaba algo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? –El mago arqueó una ceja. -¿Es que acaso he hecho algo malo? –Preguntó el mago con un tono un tanto molesto.

-¡No! –Exclamó la espadachina. –Es solo que nunca te había visto darle las gracias a alguien. –Sonriendo. –Bien menos charla y más acción tal vez ahora puedas matar a alguien con esa espada.

-Tengo una idea. –Dijo el mago con una expresión un tanto seria.

-Y ¿Cuál es esa idea? –Preguntó la espadachina con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona.

-Ya que has insistido tanto en que aprenda a usar una espada, he pensado que deberías de aprender magia. –El mago se quedó mirando a Mia esperando una respuesta.

-¿Magia yo? –Sorprendida. –No creo que eso sea lo mío.- Con una mano en la cintura.

-¿Entonces rechazas la propuesta? –El mago se quedó pensando un rato, y trató de buscar la forma de convencerle, en realidad el mismo no estaba seguro porque quería enseñarle. De repente se recordó de que a Mia le gustaba competir. -¿Qué tal una pequeña competencia? –Su cara no lo aparentaba, pero la voz del mago sonaba media juguetona un poco inusual en el ya que este era muy frío y serio.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó la espadachina emocionada.

-Tú me sigues enseñando a usar espadas y yo te enseño a usar magia, el primero que termine las lecciones es el ganador y el perdedor tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador digo por un día. ¿Qué tal? –Dijo el mago con una cara un tanto seria.

-¡Acepto! Te puedo asegurar que no voy a perder. ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! –Dijo Mia muy emocionada.

* * *

NA: Si lo se Mia va a aprender a usar magia que puedo decir? bueno comenten y diganme que tal les parecio el nuevo cap.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A:1-para que lo sepan tube que usar un traductor en frances ya que no tengo conocimiento y asi es que pienso que sonaría el lenguaje antiguo.

2-Esta historia se situa despues de PoR y antes de RD pero no la pienso escribir como secuala a la RD.

3-Contestando la pregunta de WitheRose89 los OC estan por una razon que sera explicada luego.

4-En cuanto a las peleas vendram despues calma.

5- y por ultimo hay una razon por la cual Soren tiene que usar espadas.

Bien dicho todo esto lean el cap, disfrutenlo si es que alguien lee.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: PREOCUPACION**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Soren y la bodega. Todos los mercenarios regresaron a sus actividades diarias, todos excepto Soren y Mia que se habían desaparecido en el bosque.

-Valla Soren te estás tomando el entrenamiento muy enserio. –Dijo la espadachina sonriendo mientras bloqueaba un golpe vertical con su espada.

-No pienso perder. –Contestó el mago.

-Eres muy competitivo. –Sonriendo. –Es suficiente por hoy, ahora creo que sería un bueno momento para que me enseñes a usar magia.

-De acuerdo. –Sacando tres libros. -¿Cuál te interesa más? –Peguntó el mago.

-¿Cuál es mejor? –Preguntó la espadachina con entusiasmo.

-Eso depende. La magia de fuego es efectiva contra los lagus de la tribu fiera, la de trueno es efectiva contra los dragones y wyverns, la de viento es muy efectiva contra cualquier unidad voladora. También es importante que sepas sus debilidades, la magia de fuego es más fuerte que la de viento, la de viento es más fuerte que la de trueno y la de trueno es más fuerte que la de fuego.

-Una pregunta. –Con su manos en la cintura. – Soren ¿Por qué te gusta más la magia de viento? –Preguntó con un tono curioso.

-No es que me guste. –Usando su tono frío y calculador. –Es que es más cómoda para mí, la magia de fuego no me llama mucho y cuando uso magia de trueno me siento raro. Y bien ¿Cuál vas a escoger?

-¡Quiero la de viento! –Casi gritando. –Es más fácil que me enseñes esa.

-De acuerdo. Pero no tienes porque levantar la voz. –El mago le dio una de sus típicas miradas y le entregó el libro.

-Vamos Soren no seas tan aburrido. –La espadachina abrió el libro y se quedó en blanco.

-Se me olvidó decirte que para aprender magia tienes que saber algo del lenguaje antiguo.

-¿Qué rayos dice aquí? –Preguntó la espadachina con algo de curiosidad.

-Déjame ver. –El mago cogió el libro y empezó a leer en voz alta. –_Les gentils vents qui créent une rafale de vent à ma volonté, se présentent à moi dénommé_. –Al terminar de decir el conjuro una luz verdusca empezó a aparecer en su mano y luego fue creando una corriente de viento, la cual fue a dar a un árbol cercano.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Espera. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Mia estaba algo emocionada por sus lecciones de magia, pero lo que más le emocionó fue, como Soren invocó una corriente de aire.

-"Gentiles vientos que crean una corriente de aire a mi voluntad, acudan a mi llamado." No es la forma precisa de cómo debería de sonar pero es lo que más se acerca. –Cerrando el libro de golpe. –Debería de aprender algo del lenguaje antiguo antes de comenzar con la magia. –Contestó el mago sin demostrar emoción alguna.

-Estudiar no es lo mío, pero no voy a perder ante ti. –Poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Por hoy es suficiente, deberíamos de volver. –Entre los dos recogieron y se fueron de camino hacia la fortaleza.

Por otro lado los demás mercenarios estaban haciendo sus tareas, Mist en la biblioteca organizando los libros que Soren había comprado el día anterior, Boyd barriendo el patio como siempre, Oscar y Ike en la cocina, Shinon limpiando los baños (a éste ya no le importaba limpiarlos estaba inmunizado), Gatrie barriendo los pasillos y Rhys lavando la ropa (en lo que llegaba Titania de comprar unas cosas en el pueblo). Rolf y Mimi entrenando con sus arcos, Luna estaba en el pueblo por su lado y Estella le mostraba a Luke como usar magia de fuego apropiadamente. Oscar estaba en la cocina enseñando a Ike como preparar el pollo, tarea que no le agradaba mucho al comandante ya que se tuviera que desplumar y todo lo demás. De repente llegó Titania con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió hacia Ike.

-¿Qué pasa Titania te ves algo feliz? –Preguntó el comandante.

-Si, es que la reina nos ha mandado a llamar, y al parecer tiene una misión para nosotros. –Contestó la pelirroja algo entusiasmada.

-¿Elincia nos ha mandado a llamar? –Sonriendo. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos en Melior, necesitamos dinero, y Elincia es una amiga nuestra así que le vamos a ayudar. Titania reúne a todos los mercenarios en la sala de estar.

-De acuerdo comandante. –Contestó la pelirroja.

-Titania, creo que tendrás que esperar a Soren y Mia todavía no han llegado de su entrenamiento. –Dijo el paladín mientras desplumaba el segundo pollo.

-Si, Oscar tiene razón, últimamente Soren se está tomando muy enserio los entrenamientos con Mia parece que le gusta entrenar. –Riéndose un poco. –De acuerdo cuando lleguen Soren y Mia reúne a todos los mercenarios en la sala de estar, mientras ellos lleguen puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Creo que voy a ayudar a Rhys, el pobre está lavando la ropa de nuevo. –Saliendo de la habitación.

-Bueno comandante sigamos con el pollo. –Entregándole un cuchillo.

-De acuerdo. –Cruzando los brazos. –No me gusta mucho la idea de desplumar el pollo.

-No me gusta la idea de desplumar al pollo, pero lo voy a intentar…

En el campo de entrenamientos estaban Rolf y Mimi entrenando con los arcos y cerca de los señuelos estaban Estella y Luke entrenando con su magia. Rolf y Mimi se habían hecho amigos (ya que esta última había despertado cierta admiración por Shinon y este le aceptó como pupila).

-¡Eres bueno Rolf! –La pequeña arquera empezó a aplaudir.

-Gracias. Mi maestro me ha enseñando bien, supongo.

-¡Si que te ha enseñando bien! Además es experto en bromas malvadas y eso me agrada. –Poniendo cara de malicia.

-M-Mimi… ¿Enserio te gustan tanto las bromas?- A Rolf le asustaba un poco la mirada malévola de su amiga.

-¡Claro que si! –Exclamó la pequeña. –Oye Rolf. ¿Sabes dónde está el maestro Shinon? –Preguntó la pequeña con una mirada más tranquila.

-Debe de estar limpiando el baño. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Je je, ya lo verás. –Poniendo cara de malicia. -¡Vamos! –La pequeña arquera jaló a Rolf por el brazo y se lo llevó al baño donde se encontraba Shinon.

Por otro lado estaban Estella y Luke mirando a los dos arqueros, con cara curiosa.

-¿Qué se estará tramando esta vez? –Preguntó el joven mago con un tono de fastidio.

-No lo se, pero es mejor que no sepamos lo que van a hacer. –Contestó la mayor de los dos con un suspiro.

-¿Estella? –Preguntó el joven mago con una cara de curiosidad.

-¿Si? – Mirando a Luke.

-Esto… ¿Cómo te has vuelto tan habilidosa con la magia de fuego? Es que me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarla. –Dijo Luke en tono de resignación.

-¡No soy tan buena! –Avergonzándose un poco. –Oye que Soren es mejor que yo.

-Es cierto el es bueno con la magia de viento, pero tu eres muy buena con la de fuego.

-Gracias supongo. Si quieres te puedo seguir entrenando. Por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Yo tengo catorce. –Contestó el joven mago con algo de orgullo.

-Eres joven, ¿Y tus hermanas?

-Mimi tiene once y Luna cumplió veinticinco. ¿Me dirías tu edad Estella? –Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-Yo tengo veinte. –Sonriendo. Valla eres el hermano del medio… Nos parecemos mucho.

-¿Enserio?

-Si… -La rubia de había distraído un poco.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Pues tengo dos hermanos, el más pequeño se llama Alex y mi hermana mayor Alicia, los extraño…

-… ¿Podemos seguir con el entrenamiento? –A Luke le pareció buena idea seguir con el entrenamiento para no hacer sentir mal a Estella.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a empezar desde cero para que domines mejor la magia.

En el baño estaba Shinon limpiando el inodoro cuando de repente vió llegar a sus dos pupilos.

-Y ustedes ¿Qué quieren? Preguntó el maestro con su tono aburrido.

-En realidad tengo una bueno idea, y creo que será una bueno broma. –Mimi daba miedo a veces y es que por esa pequeña cabecita pasaban ideas crueles y despiadadas.

-Te escucho. –Shinon le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya era la hora de la comida y Shinon, Mimi y Rolf (el cual fue en contra de su voluntad) se quedaron en el comedor, repasaron el plan una vez más y Mimi guardó una botellita en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde para su suerte solamente esta Ike, picando unas zanahorias.

-Hola Mimi ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó el comandante mientras cogía la tercera zanahoria.

-Esto, solo quería saber a que hora va a estar la comida, ya es hora de comer y tenemos hambre. –Contestó Mimi improvisando.

-Oscar fue a buscar unos ingredientes que faltan, pero la sopa de pollo ya está lista.

-¿Puedo probar un poco? –Poniendo cara de inocente. –Es que tengo mucha hambre.

-Está bien. –Mirándola de reojo. –Coge una cuchara de la gaveta y pruébala.

-¡De acuerdo! –La pequeña arquera cogió la cuchara y se acercó a la sopa y la probó, estaba deliciosa pero esa no era la razón por la cual había entrado a la cocina. Aprovechó el momento en que Ike se salió de la cocina y sacó la botellita de su bolsillo la cual tenía la etiqueta "**Salsa picante**" la destapó y se la hecho a la sopa, luego aprovechó la tardanza de Ike y cogió el cucharón para empezar a moverla. Al terminar de moverla tapó de nuevo el caldero y tiró el cucharón en el fregadero, justo a tiempo porque después Ike entró a la cocina.

-¿Y ya la probaste?

-¡Si! Está muy rica, esto ya me voy. –La pequeña arquera se salió de la cocina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo cual dejó a Ike un poco pensativo pero luego no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con las zanahorias.

Después de un rato llegaron Soren, el cual cargaba con sus tres libros de magia y Mia llevaba su espada en su cinturón y otra en las manos.

-¡Por fin llegaron! Ya me esta empezando a preguntar que estaban haciendo ustedes dos. –Dijo Shinon con un tono de burla.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –El mago le respondió con su cara inexpresiva.

-Solo estábamos entrenando. –Agregó Mia para evitar que se armara un conflicto en hora de la comida.

-¡Ya es hora de la comida! –Exclamó Oscar. –Pueden ir sentándose en la mesa.

Todos los mercenarios se sentaron el la mesa, a excepción de Ike, Oscar y Mist que estaban sirviendo la comida. Después de servir la comida Ike les dijo a los demás mercenarios que después de comida se reunieran en la sala de estar, pues tenía algo importante que decirles y dicho esto todos empezaron a comer. De repente se empezaron a escuchar a algunos toser pero el primero en hablar fue Rolf.

-¿Oscar *cof* *cof* qué le has echado a la sopa?

-Si *cof* está muy picante. –Afirmó Mist parándose de la mesa enseguida para buscar un baso de agua.

-¿Ike le echaste picante a la sopa? –Preguntó Oscar con su mano en la barbilla.

-No. Los más jóvenes no están acostumbrados al picante. –Contestó Ike un poco dudoso.

-*cof* *cof* U-un baso… *cof* de agua… P-por favor *cof* -Pidió un Soren que casi ni se le entendía la voz, era muy raro que el mago fuera muy educado pero no se veía bien y eso alarmó a Ike.

-¡¿Soren te encuentras bien? ¡Mist tráele un baso de agua a Soren! –Pidió el comandante mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda al mago.

-Toma Soren.

-*cof* G-Gracias. –el mago cogió el baso y se bebió toda el agua, al instante se sitió mucho mejor.

-Valla parece que Soren no tolera el picante, deberíamos de darle picante más seguido a ver si así es mas amable. –Dijo Boyd con una risita burlona.

-Sería más agradable que cerraras la boca Boyd. –Echándole una mirada fulminante a Boyd.

-Vamos chicos no empiecen a pelear. –Dijo Titania comiéndose la sopa.

-Tenemos que encontrar al culpable. –Enunció el mago con su frío e inexpresivo rostro.

-Creo que ya se quién es el responsable. –Contestó el comandante. – ¿¡Fuiste tu Mimi verdad?

-Err.… Lo siento. –Mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Ay Mimi qué voy a hacer contigo? –Dijo Luna para sí misma.

-Es que pensé que una bromita no haría daño a nadie.

-Te castigaría, pero este no es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Es mejor que lo diga ahora. –Parándose de la mesa. –Elincia tiene un trabajo para nosotros.

-¡¿Enserio! –Exclamó un muy feliz Boyd.

-¿Cuándo partimos? –Preguntó Mia.

-Mañana por la mañana, asegúrense de empacar todo lo que necesiten porque imagino que esta será una misión muy larga. –Contestó el comandante.

Después de comida todos los mercenarios se fueron a sus habitaciones a empacar sus maletas. Soren estaba feliz porque la reina les había mandado a pedir su ayuda, pero algo le inquietaba.

_-… tengo un mal presentimiento._ –Guardando algo de ropa en la maleta. –_Se que no debería de preocuparme, pero… es como si algo malo fuera a pasar. _–Acomodando sus libros. – _No es normal que me preocupe tanto… _-Al terminar de empacar todo, el mago se acostó en su cama y puso una de sus manos sobre su cara. _-¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Yo no soy así. Pero no puedo evitar sentir esta presión en mi pecho… _-El mago estaba inmerso en un mar de dudas, le dió tantas vueltas al asunto que no podía dormir.

Era de medianoche y Soren aun no había conciliado el sueño, así que se levantó de su cama y pensó en ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro, el mago estaba caminando por el pasillo y estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta y chocó con alguien.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó una voz familiar, al ver de quien era la voz el mago contestó.

-Si, estoy bien Ike. Disculpa es que estaba algo distraído.

-¿Distraído? Eso no es algo normal en tí ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el comandante con un tono preocupado.

-En realidad… -El mago no quería preocupar a Ike el cual era su único amigo pero al ver la cara de expectante de su amigo pensó que sería mejor decirle lo que lo tenía preocupado. –Es que… hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Algo que te preocupa? –Cruzando los brazos. –Soren puedes confiar en mí sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Más bien como si algo malo fuera a pasar. –El mago tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro lo cual era algo inusual en él.

-¿Estas seguro? –Preguntó el peliazul algo preocupado.

-Si… estoy seguro. –Mirando por la ventana. –Nunca había sentido algo así.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no les pase nada, no creo que esta misión sea tan peligrosa, además ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos mañana temprano ve y descansa. –El comandante puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y se despidió. –Buenas noches Soren.

-Buenas noches Ike.

El mago se fue hacia su habitación un poco más tranquilo se acostó y se durmió enseguida.

* * *

N/A: Si lo se, pero es que me gusta que Soren sea victimas de todas las bromas jujuj, o al menos lo sera hasta que encuentre otra victima, cual sera esa mision? que sera ese presentimiento que tiene Soren? lo podran saber si siguen leyendo mis caps.


	8. Chapter 8

NA: Siempre me pregunté que harían los mercenarios en una noche de campamento, igual espero que les guste este cap.

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: NOCHE DE CAMPAMENTO**

La mañana siguiente los mercenarios ya estaban listos para partir a Melior, la capital del continente de Crimea, el camino desde la base de los mercenarios hasta la capital se tomaba como dos días como máximo. Todos los mercenarios ya estaban listos sólo esperaban la orden de su comandante el cual estaba hablando con Titania.

-Bueno Ike, parece que esta misión es importante.

-Si ese parece ser el caso. –Contestó el comandante con un tono seguro. -¿Titania?

-¿Qué pasa Ike? –Preguntó la pelirroja con un tono suave.

-¿Crees que pase algo malo en esta misión?

-No creo. ¿Por qué preguntas Ike? –Preguntó Titania cruzando los brazos, estaba algo preocupada, porque era algo inusual que Ike se preocupará por esas cosas.

-Anoche Soren me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar.

-Esperemos que ese no sea el caso. –Le reconfortó la paladina con un tono maternal. –Debemos partir.

-Cierto. Mercenarios ya estamos listos, es hora de partir.

Los mercenarios se pasaron parte del día caminando hasta llegar a un bosque, en el cual acamparon al anochecer, dividiéndose de esta manera las personas que compartirían una tienda de campaña: Titania con Mist, Mia y Estalla, Mimi y Luna, Boyd y Oscar, Shinon con Gatrie, Luke con Rolf, Ike con Soren, y en la última tienda se quedó Rhys. Era de noche y los mercenarios estaban preparando el campamento, Mia, Boyd y Luna se fueron a buscar leña, mientras que Titania, Rhys, Estella y Soren estaban poniendo las tiendas de campaña, Shinon, Rolf, Gatrie y Mimi (a mucha insistencia) se fueron a buscar frutas (si es que en ese bosque había algo comestible), preparando la cena quedaron Oscar, Ike y Mist.

-Oye Mia ¿Cuánta leña crees que debamos llevar?

-No lo se, creo que la suficiente.

-Y ¿Cuánto crees que sea la suficiente? –Preguntó una voz adulta.

-¡Luna! ¿Dónde te había metido? –Preguntó Boyd un poco sorprendido.

-Estaba buscando leña como ustedes. ¿No me vas a contestar la pregunta? –La peliazul tenía una expresión en su rostro que decía que quería una respuesta.

-No lo se. –Respondió Boyd de brazos cruzados.

-Creo que con dos docenas será suficiente. –Intervino Mia.

-Tienes razón, regresemos al campamento.

-Luna, a veces te pareces un poco a Soren y Shinon, solo que tu no eres tan borde. –Dijo Boyd con un tono burlón.

-¿En serio? – Riéndose un poco.

-No, tanto lo de Shinon y Soren no tiene remedio. –Contestó Mia.

-Bueno de todas formas debemos de apurarnos, de seguro los demás nos están esperando para encender la fogata.

Por otro lado el grupo de Shinon buscaba algo comestible, caminaron bastante pero al parecer en ese bosque no había fruta.

-Aquí no hay nada. ¿Shinon tuviste algo de suerte?

-No. Además Oscar trajo suficiente ingredientes para cocinar ¿Para qué demonios quiere fruta? –Preguntó Shinon medio amargado.

-Bueno. Es que al parecer, mi hermano pensó que sería buena idea comer algo de fruta, pero en este bosque no hay nada.

-¡Miren ese árbol es enorme y tiene fruta! –Exclamó Mimi en asombro.

-¿Cómo es qué no lo notamos antes?

-No lo se y no me interesa mientras lleguemos al campamento, con fruta y pueda buscar mis botellines y beber tranquilo en una esquina no me interesa. –Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el árbol y empezaron a coger la fruta, perecían manzanas pero eran mucho más grandes. Cogieron una buena cantidad y se dirigieron al campamento donde los demás aguardaban.

De vuelta en el campamento Estaban Titania, Rhys, Soren y Estalla, preparando las tiendas, tarea que no era tan fácil ya que al parecer sólo Titania y Soren podían poner bien las tiendas.

-Aun no entiendo como lo hacen.

-¿Hacer qué Estella?

-Eso, lo de poner tiendas, es que no se me da muy bien.

-Parece que nunca has ido de campamento.

-Si he ido, con mis hermanos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y mi hermana era la que preparaba las tiendas no yo.

-Al mi parecer no eres muy competente que digamos.

-¡Soren no seas grosero! –Exclamó Titania claramente molesta.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, ella es peor que Rhys.

-Oye no tienes porque ser tan grosero conmigo. –Contestó Estella medio enojada.

-Vamos chicos no se pongan así. Creo que sería mejor que nos apresuráramos. –Comentó Rhys para evitar que hubiera una pelea.

-… Yo ya terminé, me voy a leer un libro, espero que nadie me moleste hasta que sea hora de la cena. –El mago cogió un libro de su equipaje y se fue a quien sabe donde.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan grosero?

-No te preocupes por el, de seguro y se le pasa, parece que está en esos días.

-¿Qué días? Titania estoy seguro que Soren es un chico. –Preguntó Rhys un poco dudoso.

-No me refería a eso, me refiero a que Soren se pone de mal humor de en vez en cuando y se la desquita con cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, o que cometa un error.

-No parece tratar al comandante Ike de esa forma, con el es, como les digo más abierto.

-Según tengo entendido, Soren ha sido muy amigo de Ike desde que eran niños, además de que Ike es la única persona a la cual Soren respeta.

-Me pregunto porque. Por cierto, últimamente parece que se está llevando bien con Mia. –Comentó Rhys mientras amarraba la última parte de la tienda en el suelo.

-Eso es cierto. –Riéndose un poco. –Sería bueno que Soren tuviera más amigos, a veces se le ve muy solitario. –Contestó Titania.

-Bueno creo que ya terminé, espero que halla quedado bien esta vez. –Dijo Estella con un tono medio decepcionado.

-Aun le falta algo, no te preocupes Rhys y yo te ayudaremos.

Mientras tanto Ike, Oscar y Mist estaban preparando otra sopa de pollo, y algo de arroz con vegetales. Esta vez Oscar se encargó de desplumar y preparar el pollo, Mist se encargaba de los vegetales e Ike estaba limpiando el arroz.

-Hermano me parece increíble que hayas aprendido sobre la cocina.

-Todos los días Oscar me enseña algo nuevo, además no es tan malo como pensaba, ayuda a sacar un poco el estrés.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Oscar cómo aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? –Preguntó la valquiria con mucha curiosidad, tanta que hasta dejó de picar los vegetales para ponerle atención al Oscar.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. –Poniéndose la mano en la barbilla. –Ya saben que antes estaba en el ejército de Crimea y que estaba en el pelotón del General Geoffrey.

-Si, también estaba Kieran contigo. –Ike dejó de lavar el arroz para ponerle atención a Oscar.

-Si. Después de que la madre de Rolf los abandonara a el y a Boyd, tuve que dejar el ejército y volver a casa para cuidarlos, no tuve más opción que aprender a cocinar, debo de admitir que no me gustaba mucho al principio, pero por alguna razón me empezó a gustar.

-Si y ahora eres todo un profesional. –Sonriendo. Me alegras que estés con nosotros Oscar. –Abrazándolo. –Bueno creo que mejor seguimos con la cena.

-Si ya me imagino a Boyd gritando si la cena no está lista. –Comentó Ike entres risas.

Después de un rato llegaron los demás grupos, encendieron la fogata, cortaron la fruta y luego cenaron. Esa noche Oscar había cocinado para un ejército, tanto que hasta sobró comida para el desayuno. Después de cenar los mercenarios se quedaron en la fogata contando historias de terror.

-La cena de hoy estuvo deliciosa. –Sobándose la barriga. ¿Qué tal si contamos una historia de terror?

-¡¿D-De terror? –Preguntó Rolf asustado.

-Vamos Rolf no seas tan llorón, es solo para divertirnos. –Contestó Boyd con cara de malicia.

-¿Quién se sabe una historia de terror? –Preguntó una Mimi muy animada.

-Vamos que parecen crios, esto es una pérdida de tiempo, me voy a dormir. –Comentó Soren aburrido, pero cuando hizo ademán de pararse, un brazo lo jaló con tanta fuerza que casi pierde el equilibrio y se cae. -¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede Boyd? ¿No ves que casi me caigo?

-Vamos Soren no seas tan borde, tu nunca quieres compartir con nosotros, siempre andas encerrado por ahí leyendo libros.

-…. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo y de sueño. –Contestó Soren con su cara de palo.

-Vamos crío no me digas que te da miedo.

-Primero los fantasmas no existen eso va en contra de toda la lógica y segundo, no tengo miedo, solo estoy diciendo que es una pérdida de tiempo Shinon.

-Si, como digas. Yo sí me se una historia de terror ¿Quién quiere escucharla?

-No sabía que fueras del tipo que le gustaban estas cosas Luna. –Comentó Titania.

-Es bueno relajarse de en vez en cuando.

-Bueno no nos dejes con las ansias empieza. Dijo Boyd mientras presionaba a Luna para que contara su historia.

-De acuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo en este bosque vivía una pequeña familia de mercaderes con su hija. La niña no tenía más de 12 años. Una tarde la niña decidió ir al bosque a buscar frutas para la ayudar con la cena, pero no importaba por donde caminara, no había fruta alguna… Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y la niña no encontraba nada, caminó y caminó hasta que encontró un árbol con muchas manzanas, se acercó es intentó tomar unas cuantas. Pero estaba tan distraída con las manzanas que no se había dado cuenta de que había una persona detrás de ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta ya era muy tarde, la persona resultó ser un leñador, la empujó con mucha fuerza al árbol y luego la amarró. Después de amarrarla le hizo, cosas…

-¿Q-Qué cosas…? –Preguntó Rolf en voz baja

-Cosas que no son aptas para menores bueno sigo. Después que le hizo las "cosas" dejó a la niña totalmente desnuda, cogió su hacha y la descuartizó.

-Glup. –Algunos de los mercenarios estaban un poco asustados.

-Se había hecho muy tarde, y la niña no regresaba, así que los padres fueron a buscarla, pero cuando llegaron al árbol de las manzanas solo encontraron sus pedasos. A la mañana siguiente el leñador fue a buscar manzanas fue a coger unas cuantas del mismo árbol en el que había matado a la niña, el leñador dejó su hacha en el suelo, de repente cuando dio la vuelta su hacha estaba en el aire con si alguien la estuviera agarrando, pero ahí no había nadie…

-E-Entonces…. ¿Q-Quién? –Preguntó Luke algo asustado.

-De repente se fue formando una sombra hasta tomar la forma de la niña de 12 años que había matado la noche anterior, era idéntica lo único que la diferenciaba era que todo su cuerpo de veía transparente y que sus ojos se veían blancos enteros, además de que su ropa estaba rota y rasguñada. La Niña tenía una expresión que decía que disfrutaría lo que le iba a hacer al leñador. El hombre desesperando le dio un patada, pero se espantó al ver que su pie atravesaba la figura de la niña. De repente con una sonrisa malévola la niña le dijo: -Pagaras por lo que me has hecho. –Sin decir más alzó el hacha y cortó al hombre por la mitad, luego lo hizo trocitos, después de terminar con el hombre, la niña soltó el hacha y desapareció, se dice que de noche su alma anda rondando este bosque en busca de una forma que le haga ir al otro mundo. Fin.

-Excelente historia Luna, te has lucido. –Comentó un muy feliz Boyd. –Al Luna terminar la historia Rolf, Mist, Rhys y Luke tenían caras pálidas, Shinon algo aburrido, Ike y Titania arquearon una ceja, Soren tenía su típica cara inexpresiva, Oscar estaba pensativo, Gatrie con los brazos cruzados Mia, Boyd y Mimi emocionados y Estella tenía una cara seria. De repente de empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos por los arbusto y Rolf y Luke fueron los primeros en hablar.

-¡E-E-Es… e-e-el Fantasma! –Gritaron los dos en unísono.

-Ya les dije que los fantasmas no existen. –Comentó Soren mientras se paró en frente de todos.

-¿Ah no? Entonces…- ¡¿Qué es lo que está detrás de ti?

-¿Qué? –El mago arqueó una ceja y sin ponerse nervioso y por instinto derribó al cuerpo que se acercaba a él con un hechizo de viento.

-¿Soren estás bien? –Preguntó Ike preocupado mientras se acercaba a su amigo para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-Si estoy bien. –Con su cara de palo, se acercó al cuerpo junto con Boyd, Ike y Titania, le dieron vuelta y se sorprendieron al ver la persona el rostro de la persona que habían atacado.

- ¿!Qué rayos hace Ilyana aquí? –Preguntó Boyd con una expresión de sopresa.

* * *

NA: Bueno, que puedo decir? Ilyana y Soren son mis magos favoritos tanto en la PoR como en la RD, como dije antes esta fic no tiene nada que ver con la histira de RD, y en cuanto a la histiria de terror ningun campamento con fogata de va a dormir sin una buena historia de terror, Luna es lo maximo no creen?


	9. Chapter 9

NA: ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, dos meses? Bueno aquí les traigo el 9no capitulo. Espero que les guste. Decidí subirlo hoy porque estoy muy feliz. Me incribí en clases de japones, bueno a ustedes tal vez no les importe. Igual lean el cap.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: UNA NOCHE DE FANTASMAS**

_-¡E-E-Es… e-e-el Fantasma! –Gritaron los dos en unísono._

_-Ya les dije que los fantasmas no existen. –Comentó Soren mientras se paró en frente de todos._

_-¿Ah no? Entonces…- ¡¿Qué es lo que está detrás de ti?_

_-¿Qué? –El mago arqueó una ceja y sin ponerse nervioso y por instinto derribó al cuerpo que se acercaba a él con un hechizo de viento._

_-¿Soren estás bien? –Preguntó Ike preocupado mientras se acercaba a su amigo para ver que todo estuviera en orden._

_-Si estoy bien. –Con su cara de palo, se acercó al cuerpo junto con Boyd, Ike y Titania, le dieron vuelta y se sorprendieron al ver la persona el rostro de la persona que habían atacado._

_- ¿¡__Qué rayos hace Ilyana aquí? –Preguntó Boyd con una expresión de sorpresa. _

Ike decidió que sería buena idea llevar a Ilyana a una de las tiendas para que descanse, pero Soren le aseguró que de seguro se desmayó por el hambre y no por ser atacada.

-¿Qué deberíamos de hacer con ella?

-De seguro es como dice Soren, a lo mejor y se desmayó del hambre.

-¿Esa es Ilyana? –Preguntó Mia por encima del hombro de Boyd.

-Si, Soren le atacó con uno de sus hechizos. –El guerrero se rió, pero Titania le dió una mirada de regaño y eso lo calló.

-Ilyana es una maga igual que yo, dudo que un simple hechizo de viento le haya hecho daño. –Soren con toda su calma del mundo recogió su tomo y se alejó de allí.

-Típico, ese crío es un borde. –Boyd trató de cargar el cuerpo pero Mia lo detuvo.

-Boyd, creo que se como despertarla. –Contestó Mia con entusiasmo.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? –Preguntó Titania con curiosidad.

-Bueno todos sabemos que a Ilyana le gusta comer. –Sonriendo.

-Espera, entonces ¿Le vas a dar comida? –Preguntó Ike incrédulo.

-Oscar pásame un plato de sopa.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? –Cruzado de brazos.

-Ya lo veras. –Sonriendo.

-Aquí tienes Mia. –Pasándole el plato.

-Muy bien. ¡Ilyana hora de comer! –Acercándole el plato a la nariz.

-Hmmmmm…. ¿Comida? –Ilyana abrió sus ojos y le quitó el plato de sopa a Mia, antes de que ésta pudiera abrir la boca.

-Hola Ilyana ¿Qué haces aquí? –Mia le preguntó con una sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga, más bien no se veían desde que terminó la guerra del rey loco.

-… -Tomándose la ultima gota de sopa. -¡Mia gracias por la comida! Tenía hambre.

-Je je después te daré más. Y bien ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba viajando con Muston y los demás, íbamos de camino a Melior, pero cuando entramos al bosque me perdí. Estaba sola y hambrienta, cuando de repente me dio un olor a comida y decidí seguir ese olor. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo estoy con los mercenarios en una misión, ya que estás sola nos podrías acompañar. ¿Estás de acuerdo Jefe?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, otra maga no estaría mal, por cierto. ¿No te lastimó Soren con su magia? –Preguntó el comandante algo preocupado.

-No, el usó un hechizo básico no me hizo daño, solo me desmayé por el hambre. ¿Me puedo repetir?

-Seguro, aquí tienes.

-¡Oscar si le sigues dando más comida se va a tragar nuestras provisiones!

-Cálmate Boyd que tu eres igual de tragón.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –Preguntó cierto mago con un tono de fastidio.

-Soren, Ilyana va a viajar con nosotros hasta Melior.

-Otro mago no nos haría mal. –Arqueando una ceja.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo vamos a dormir ahora? Digo es que tenemos a un miembro más.

-No te preocupes Mia, ¿Ilyana está bien si duermes con Mia y Estella?

-No hay ningún problema.

Esa misma noche los mercenarios regresaron a sus tiendas. Todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto Mimi, la cual se estaba saliendo de su tienda. El cielo estaba muy obscuro y el bosque muy silencioso. La pequeña se dirigía hacia al bosque, pero luego pensó que sería buena idea ir acompañada. Así que se dirigió hacia la tienda de Rolf. Se acercó silenciosamente y lo empezó a mover.

-Rolf.-Musitando.

-….

-¡Rolf! -Casi gritando, tanto que tuvo que taparse la boca por el volumen de su voz, pero gracias a que casi grita Rolf se despertó.

-¿Mimi? –Abriendo los ojos. ¿Qué haces aquí? –El joven arquero estaba aun medio dormido.

-Rolf. Necesito que me acompañes al bosque. –Utilizando un tono autoritario.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Para que quieres ir al bosque a esta hora?- Casi gritando.

-Esto buscando algo. –En su rostro había una sonrisa macabra. –En realidad estoy buscando al alguien.

-Espero que no sea una de tus bromas. ¿Qué persona? –A Rolf le asustaba su sonrisa, y el simple hecho de que Mimi le pidió que fuera al bosque con ella, le asustaba aun más. -¿Sólo vamos nosotros? –Preguntó medio asustado.

-Ya lo verás. Si te molesta tanto ir conmigo al bosque, podemos pedirle a Mist que nos acompañe. ¿Qué te parece?

-Eso esta mejor. _Así me siento más seguro, estar sólo con ella en el bosque, a media noche, me asusta. _–Asintiendo.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la tienda de Titania y Mist. Entraron silenciosamente para evitar despertar a la pelirroja y se acercaron a Mist.

-¿Mist? Llamó Rolf procurando que su voz casi no se escuchara.

-¿Rolf? –Mirando a su alrededor. ¿Mimi?

-Shhh. –Mimi puso su dedo en los labios en señal de que hiciera silencio. –No grites, por que si despertamos a Titania habrá problemas.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-Mimi quiere que le acompañemos al bosque. –Esta vez le contestó Rolf.

-¿Al bosque? ¿Para qué?

-Te digo afuera. Si seguimos hablando, despertaremos a Titania.

-De acuerdo.

Y así el trío se salió del campamento, con destino al bosque. Una vez en el bosque Mist decidió preguntarle a Mimi su razón de salir a estas horas.

-¿Ahora me dirás lo que vamos a hacer? –Mist estaba un poco molesta, pero al mismo tiempo le interesaba sabes que iban a hacer allí.

-Rolf. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estoy buscando a una persona? –En vez de contestarle a Mist, la chica le hizo una pregunta a Rolf.

-Si. ¿A quién estamos buscando?

-¿Por qué no me has contestado mi pregunta? –Preguntó Mist muy enojada.

-En eso estoy. –Sonriendo. Estoy buscando el fantasma de la niña de la historia.

-¡E-E-El….F-Fantasma! –Al escuchar la respuesta de Mimi, Rolf se comenzó a espantar. ¡¿Por qué?

-Rolf. ¿No escuchaste a Soren? El dijo que los fantasmas no existen. –Anunció Mist muy segura de sí misma.

-Si claro. –Utilizando tono sarcástico. -No existen y estabas asustada cuando se apareció la chica del cabello lila. Pero Soren está equivocado. Los fantasmas si existen.

-…. No estaba asustada. ¿Cómo sabes que existen?

-Les voy a decir algo que pocas personas saben. Y es la razón que me gusta hacer travesuras. Desde que era pequeña he podido ver a los fantasmas.

-¿Estas jugando verdad? –El pobre Rolf estaba temblando de miedo.

-Pero aun así eso no explica el porque te gusta hacer tantas bromas.

-En realidad… mi madre también podía verlos, ella era una bromista y muy buena. Pero murió… y… Luna se ha hecho cargo de nosotros aunque sólo es nuestra media hermana.

-Entiendo. Pero si no regresamos al campamento mi hermano se va a molestar con nosotros. Y no quiero lidiar con la furia de mi hermano, Oscar y Soren.

-Solo será un rato. ¡Por favor! –Casi rogando. –Les juro que los fantasmas si existen.

-… De acuerdo, pero solo un rato.

Después de terminar la charla el trío se adentró al bosque, estaban caminando hasta que se encontraron con el árbol de manzanas.

-¿No es ese el árbol de manzanas en el cual murió esa niña? –Preguntó Mist un poco asustada.

-¡Si es! –Mimi se acercó y cogió una manzana.

-¿P-Podemos irnos de aquí? –El pobre Rolf aun estaba un poco asustado.

-Ya llegamos al árbol, y no hay fantasmas. ¿Podemos irnos? –Mirando el árbol. –Esto prueba que los fantasmas no existen.

**-Yo no estaría tan segura.**

Al escuchar esa voz Rolf y Mist se quedaron petrificados, y Mimi solo sonrió.

-¡E-E-ES el F-F-F-Fantasma! –Exclamó Rolf.

-¿Ves? –Emocionada. – ¡Si existen!

**-Claro que existimos. Es solo que son pocas las personas que nos pueden ver.**

**-**Hay algo que te quiero preguntar. –Dando un paso adelante.

**-Tú no pareces asustada. Es extraño. De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar? –Sonriendo.**

-¿Es cierto que… te mató un leñador?

**-No. Si fui asesinada pero el culpable no fue un leñador. Eso es solo una mentira que inventaron los aldeanos para ocultar la verdad.**

-Entonces… ¿Quién te mató? –Esta vez preguntó Mist. Estaba perpleja, más bien no podía creer que estaba viendo a un fantasma, pero por alguna razón estaba asustada, la chica fantasma inspiraba un aura de confianza.

**-Los aldeanos contrataron unos bandidos para que asesinaran a mi familia. –La chica contestó con una expresión sombría.**

-¡Eso es horrible! –Exclamó Mist.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! –Y Mimi le apoyó.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Rolf más tranquilo, parece que ya le tenía confianza a la chica.

**-Je je. Ya no estás asustado, me alegro. Me llamo Melanie. ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?**

-Yo me llamo Mimi soy una arquera, el es Rolf también es un arquero y ella es Mist es una clérigo.

**-Mucho gusto. A****ntes de morir era una Archisabia.**

-¿Archisabia?¿Qué clase es esa?

**-Un Archisabio es una persona con mayor poder mágico que cualquier mago o sabio. –Sonriendo. –Tengo una idea. Antes de morir deje tres de mis tomos más poderosos, cada uno de un elemento distinto. No se gastan, son únicos y probablemente los más poderosos.**

-¡Y no los quieres dar a nosotros! –No era una pregunta, era una exclamación. -¿Dónde los podemos encontrar?

-¡Espera Mimi! ¿De verdad podemos confiar en ella? –Mist no le creía mucho.

-Claro que sí. Los fantasmas no pueden dañar a las personas, están muertos, por más que nos quisiera hacer daño no lo lograría, porque solo nos atravesaría.

**-Ella tiene razón. Los libros están en un cabaña, adentro encontraran una pared de madera, los libros estás escondidos en una caja detrás de la madera del lado oeste.**

-¿No nos vas a acompañar? –Preguntó Rolf un poco asustado.

**-Eso quisiera, pero estoy atada a este lugar… cuando los encuentren vuelvan a mi.**

-De acuerdo. –Contestó Mimi.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron por el camino indicado por Melanie, justo como ella dijo, la cabaña estaba al fondo. Cuando entraron encontraron la cabaña muy desordenada, y justo como ella dijo había una pared de madera, luego de dirigieron al lado oeste.

-Debe de ser aquí. –Golpeando la pared.

-¿Mimi?

-¿Qué pasa Rolf?

-Antes dijiste que sólo tú y tu mamá podían ver a los fantasmas. ¿Por qué Mis y yo pudimos ver a Melanie?

-Rolf tiene razón. ¿Por qué pudimos verla?

-Hay algunos fantasmas que se hacen visibles y así cualquier tipo de persona les puede ver. Pero mientras estén ocultos sólo aquellos con habilidades especiales les pueden ver. ¿Ahora me creen? –Sonriendo.

-Si. Ya no puedo dudar de ti. ¡Lo encontré!

-Déjame ver. –Revisando la caja. –Es cierto aquí hay tres libros. Hay uno rojo, una verde y una dorado.

-Vamos a llevárselos a Melanie. –Sugirió Rolf con una sonrisa.

-Oye Rolf, ya no le tienes miedo a los fantasmas.

-Bueno Melanie parece buena persona.

De la cabaña se dirigieron el árbol de manzanas donde estaba Melanie esperándolos.

**-Llegaron pronto. Más pronto de lo esperado. –Sonriendo.**

-Aquí están los libros. –Pasándoselos.

**-Gracias Mimi. Como saben el rojo es de fuego, el verde de viento y el dorado de trueno. Ya les dije que son especiales y únicos, estos tomos son muy poderosos. Sus nombres son: ****Fimbulvet, Inferno y Thunder Storm. **

-Son nombres muy extraños. Gracias Melanie.

-Si gracias.

**-Creo que ya es hora de irme. Sólo me quedé aquí porque quería entregar estos libros a alguien que pudiera utilizar magia y según tengo entendido en su grupo hay cuatro magos. Adiós.**

-¡Espera! –Gritó Rolf.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

-Cuando moriste…. ¿Qué edad tenias?

**-… Dieciséis. ¿Algo más?**

-¿No eras muy joven para manejar magia tan poderosa?–Preguntó Mist.

**-Si es cierto. Y antes de que preguntes, cuando me asesinaron no llevaba los tomos conmigo casi siempre los tenía escondidos en ese lugar. Espero que les puedan entregar estos libros a sus compañeros. Deberían de volver al campamento ya está casi amaneciendo. Espero volverlos a ver algún día cuídense. –Sonriendo.**

Y con esto Melanie desapareció.

-¡Rayos ya está amaneciendo nos van a matar!

Mientras tanto en el campamento todos estaban afuera de su tienda, los mercenarios buscaban al trío que había desaparecido.

-¿Encontraste algo Ike?

-No. Nada ¿Y tú Oscar?

-No. Espero que estén bien.

-¡Cuando encuentre a mimi la voy a matar!

-Luna cálmate. –Estella estaba intentando calmar a la espadachina.

-¡Es que de seguro fue su idea!

El trío se acercó a la entrada del campamento y escucharon los gritos de Luna.

-Mimi creo que tú hermana si te va a matar. –Comentó Mist seria.

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

-Eso no importa. Tenemos que volver o sí no se van a preocupar aun más.

Y así el trío entró al campamento, y entre Boyd y Gatrie tuvieron que agarrar a Luna porque si la soltaban era capaz de matar a su hermanita.

-¡¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios estaban? –Preguntó Ike furioso.

-Esto, no te enojes fue mi culpa, yo les dije que me siguieran. –Mimi estaba tratando de no perjudicar a sus amigos.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Hermano nosotros fuimos por nuestra propia voluntad!

-¡Mist tiene razón! Si va a haber castigo entonces estamos dispuestos a aceptarlo.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Preguntó Titania con una expresión seria.

-Bueno veras…-Mimi empezó a contarles la historia. –Y luego nos dijo que nos quedáramos con los libros.

-Entonces. Lo que dices es que un fantasma, les dijo que buscaran esos libros para que nosotros los utilicemos. – Soren no estaba preguntando, esta aclarando. –Pásame los libros.

-Aquí tienes. –Mimi para evitar problemas le pasó los libros de una vez.

-Fimbulvet, Inferno y Thunder Storm. Me quedaré con ellos hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡LO SENTIMOS! –Los tres se disculparon.

-¿Qué hacemos Ike? –Preguntó Titania con un poco de duda.

-Me gustaría castigarlos pero, tenemos que llegar a Melior. –Mirando a los tres. –Por ahora están a salvo. Pero no lo vuelvan a hacer recojan sus cosas.

Después de una larga charla todos los mercenarios recogieron las tiendas. Y estaban saliendo del bosque. Cuando estaban saliendo Mimi, Mist y Rolf vieron al fantasma de Melanie decir adiós. Pero los que ellos no sabían es que Soren también se había percatado de la presencia del fantasma. Ella al darse cuenta que Soren le vio, esta le dio una sonrisa, Soren en cambio solo le asintió con la cabeza. Después de caminar casi todo el día llegaron a Melior al atardecer.

-¡Por fin llegamos!

-Si estoy cansada de caminar.

-Bien ahora tenemos que ir al palacio.

-Entendido.

* * *

NA: ¿Y qué les pareció el capitulo? Bueno por fin llegaron a Melior. Si lo se no hubo mucha originalidad con el tomo de trueno pero ni modo. Por cieto Fimbulvert significa el más grande invierno. Osea que este tomo es mas fuerte que Rexcalibur. Pero tomará mucho tiempo antes de que Soren, Ilyana y Estella puedan usar esos tomos. **Comenten! **Hasta el próximo capítulo bye.


	10. Chapter 10

NA: Bueno aqui esta el capi 10 espero que les guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: MELIOR**

Los mercenarios estaban muy cansados cuando llegaron a Melior, pero aun así, se dirigieron hacia el palacio. Cuando llegaron al portón (el cual era enorme) se toparon con dos guardias que les impedían el paso.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó el guardia de la derecha con tono autoritario, Ike dio un paso al frente y le contestó.

-Nosotros somos los mercenarios de Greil. Estamos aquí por petición de la reina Elincia.

-¡Ah! Si la reina los está esperando. –Haciendo el saludo. –Pueden pasar.

-Muchas gracias. _"¿Hasta cuando dejaran de hacer eso?" _Mercenarios síganme.

Para llegar al interior del castillo había que pasar por el enorme jardín, habían pasado seis meses desde la guerra del rey loco, la capital poco a poco se ha ido recuperando. El jardín estaba lleno de flores, tenían una variedad de flores, tales como: Lilas, rosas, gardenias, lavandas, claveles y unos cuantos girasoles. Al entrar al castillo llegaron a un inmenso corredor y luego llegaron al final del pasillo, allí se encontraba la entrada a la sala de reuniones de la reina, afuera de la puerta estaba parada Lucia, la cual tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro; pero al darse cuanta de la llegada de los mercenarios la expresión de su rostro cambió totalmente.

-¡Sir Ike! Lo estábamos esperando.

-Hola Lucia cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo se encuentra su majestad, y cómo están Geoffrey y Bastian?

-Geoffrey y su majestad están la sala de reuniones y Bastian está haciendo un encargo. –Sonriendo. –Puedes pasar, pero, los demás tendrán que esperar afuera.

-De acuerdo. Sólo necesito a Titania y a Soren. Los demás quédense donde les indique Lucia.

Después de dar sus órdenes Ike, Soren y Titania entraron a la sala, cuando entraron, se dieron cuanta de que La Reina Elincia y Geoffrey estaban sentados viendo un mapa con algo de preocupación. Cuando Ike y los demás dieron a conocer su presencia, La Reina Elincia se paró de la mesa y los recibió a todos con un abrazo.

-Sir Ike ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegra que hayan llegado. –Abrazando a Ike.

-A nosotros también nos alegra verla su majestad. –Comentó Titania con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-A mí también me alegra que hayan llegado. ¿Sabe por qué están aquí? –Preguntó Geoffrey dando un paso al frente.

-No. Sólo sabemos que La Reina nos mandó a llamar.

-Si es cierto, Sir Ike, la verdad es que necesito pedirles un favor. –Poniendo una expresión seria.

-Saben que pueden contar con nosotros en lo que sea.

-Lo que pasa es que…

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera estaban los demás mercenarios y Lucia. Todos estaban sentados en unos sillones grades y cómodos.

-Oye Rolf. ¿Sabes para qué nos mandó a llamar la reina?

-No lo se, pero debe de ser algo muy importante. ¿Tu qué crees Mimi?

-No tengo idea. Pero espero que tenga que ver con asesinos o algo con villanos y batallas.

-A ti te gustan esas cosas…-Un poco asustado. –Espero que no sea algo malo.

-¡Ustedes dejen de secretearse, y pónganle atención a lady Lucia! –Jalando a Mimi para su lado.

-Lady Lucia. ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Oscar algo inquieto.

-Aun no les puedo decir mucho pero… -Mirando a su alrededor. –Tenemos dos grandes amenazas.

-¿Dos amenazas? –Arqueando una ceja.

-El primero tiene que ver con piratas. –Lucia pausó para ver la expresión de los demás, la cual era neutral, como si se lo hubiesen esperado. –Y el segundo, son una organización de asesinos. –Al terminar de decir esto, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, eso si que no se lo esperaban.

-¡Te lo dije Rolf! –La primera en hablar (o exclamar en este caso) fue Mimi.

-¡Mimi! No hables tan fuerte. –Llamándole la atención. –De todas formas, esto no es bueno.

-Si, esto no es nada bueno… -Admitió Estella muy preocupada. _"¿Por qué rayos han atacado sin consultármelo?" _

-¿Pero saben el por qué están atacando?

-No. No sabemos mucho de los piratas. Pero si sabemos que el grupo de asesinas andan detrás de los nobles y la cabeza de la reina.

-¡¿TRAS LA CABEZA DE LA REINA? –Al escuchar sobre la amenaza todos entraron en pánico. Lucia solo se pasó una mano por la sien.

-Por eso les dije que no podían saber demasiado.

-L-Lo sentimos lady Lucia. –Tratando de no perder la compostura. –Es que esa noticia nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. –Dijo Oscar un poco más calmado. Y era cierto nadie se esperaba que un grupo de asesinos, estuvieran detrás de la cabeza de la nueva reina.

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones Ike, Soren y Titania, se lo tomaron con mucho más calma. Ike le aseguró a Elincia que haría todo lo posible para detener a esa organización. Soren ya estaba formulando un plan en su cabeza y Titania sugirió ir detrás de los piratas primero.

-Bueno, es mucho más fácil ir tras el grupo de piratas que los asesinos. Titania tiene mucha razón. –Levantando la vista de unos papeles. –Estoy formulando un plan para los asesinos, pero, voy a necesitar más información.

-Eso sería un buen plan. –Juntando las manos. –En realidad, Bastian está recolectando información sobre los asesinos. Como han venido desde tan lejos, creo que lo mejor sería que se tomaran el día de hoy y mañana empezamos con el grupo de piratas. Además tenemos que esperar a Bastian para que nos dé esa información.

-¿Está segura su majestad? –Algo inquieta. –Estoy segura que podemos empezar hoy mismo si lo desea. –Preguntó Titania y Elincia solo sonrió.

-Estoy segura. Como dije, tenemos que esperar a Bastian. No se preocupe Lady Titania. –Sonriendo. Pueden andar por la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias su majestad.

-Con su permiso, nos retiramos para descansar. –Haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sir Ike, eso no es necesario. Por cierto la cena estará lista a las ocho.

Con esto los tres mercenarios se retiraron hacia la sala de estar, donde estaban los demás miembros y Lucia.

-Mercenarios. –Mirando a cada uno de ellos. –La reina nos ha dado el día libre. Pueden hacer lo que quieran en la ciudad sin excederse. –Mirando directamente hacia la dirección de Shinon y Gatrie.

-¡¿Enserio? –Preguntaron todos muy emocionados.

-Si, enserio. –Afirmó Titania.

Después de recibir las noticias cada quien se fue por su lado. Mist, Rolf y Mimi se fueron a andar por el mercado, sin alejarse de la vista de Oscar y Titania, los cuales estaban mirando la armería. Gracias a su nueva misión, van a necesitar nuevas armas y equipos. Boyd, Ilyana y Gatrie se fueron a un buffet de todo lo que se pueda comer. Shinon se la pasó andando por ahí, de bar en bar bebiendo cervezas (desde temprano.) Luna decidió acompañar a Luke, porque el chico quería comprar nuevos tomos. Mia decidió retar a varios de los guardias del palacio a un duelo, en el cual varios de ellos quedaron bien heridos. Razón Rhys decidió acompañarla, para evitar bajas en el mismo castillo. Ike por su parte no encontraba nada mejor que hacer así que, se la pasó merodeando por el castillo, hasta que se encontró con Estella. La cual tenía una expresión muy confusa y pensativa.

Ike decidió acercársele, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro se podía decir que algo realmente le preocupaba.

-Hola Estella. Te ves preocupada. –Rascándose la cabeza. – ¿Te pasa algo?

-… ¿Comandante? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? –Estella estaba muy sorprendida porque no se había percatado de que Ike llevaba observándola un buen tiempo.

-No llevo mucho, pero, veo que algo te preocupa. Desde que te nos uniste, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar y conocernos mejor.

-Es cierto, pero, llegaron tres personas más después de mí y luego esta misión… -Mirando hacia el horizonte. -¿Usted solo tiene a su hermana? ¿Mist verdad?

-Si… -Desviando la mirada. –Antes vivíamos con nuestro padre pero…

-No tiene porque decírmelo ahora.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? –Rascándose la cabeza con pereza.

-Son mis hermanos. Se llaman Alex y Alicia.

-¿Eres la mayor?

-No. –Mirándolo a los ojos. –Soy la del medio. Alicia es la mayor. Tengo mucho que no veo a mis hermanos.

-Si los extrañas… ¿Por qué estás viajando con nosotros? Si te hacen falta, tal vez, deberías de volver con ellos.

-No se preocupe por eso. Tengo mis razones.

-Me retiro a mi habitación. –Ike se dirigió hacia la salida del balcón, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a la chica. –Estella, puedes llamarme Ike si lo deseas. Creo que tenemos la misma edad. –Y con eso se fue de allí.

Soren se encontraba en su habitación (bueno en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes) estaba planeando la siguiente estrategia. Aun no podía creer que, alguien quisiera la cabeza de la reina. _"Esto es muy extraño… ¿Qué tendrán en mente esos asesinos?" _Decidió no pensar mucho en ella y salir a caminar un poco. Saliendo del castillo se encontró con Mist, Mimi y Rolf que llegaban del mercado. Mist y Rolf se fueron al interior del castillo, pero, Mimi se quedó un rato con Soren.

-¿Qué quieres? –Usando su tono frío.

-¿Aun sigues molesto por mis bromas?

-No le veo, la gracia a tus bromitas. –Soren hizo ademán de irse, pero las palabras de Mimi le detuvieron.

-Se que la viste.

-¿Disculpa? –Arqueando una ceja.

-Se que viste a Melanie, el fantasma que nos dio los tomos. Tú sabes que existen. ¿Verdad? Aunque lo hayas negado esa noche.

-…. –Cerrando los ojos.

-Tú estas ocultando algo. Dime. ¿Cómo pudiste verla? Ella sólo se nos mostró a nosotros.

-Te voy a contestar, pero, quiero que no vuelvas a mencionar esto. –Mimi se quedó mirándolo de forma expectante. –Soy igual que tú. Puedo verlos, los he visto desde niño.

-Pero… ¿Por qué niegas su existencia? –Preguntó un poco confundida.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones. –Después de decir esto Soren se fue al jardín donde se encontraban Rhys y Mia. El primero estaba curando a las "victimas" y la segunda estaba sentada en la copa de un árbol descansando.

-¡Soren! Has salido del castillo. Eso es extraño. –Poniendo cara de sorpresa. -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Rhys, Mia. –Reconociendo su presencia. –Solo estoy tomando un poco de aire fresco.

-Ya es el último. –Terminando con la victima.

-¿Vas a volver al castillo otra vez?

-… ¿Por qué me miras así? –Arqueando una ceja.

-Es que… -Acercándosele. -¿Cuándo me vas a seguir enseñando magia? –La pregunta de Mia fue casi un susurro, Soren frunció el ceño.

-Ahora estoy ocupado con unas estrategias. –Soren se quedó un rato pensando y después le contestó. –Cuando terminemos con los piratas.

-¡Ustedes dos! –Gritó Mimi. -¿Pasó algo malo?

-Me voy a la habitación. –Soren dio media vuelta y se fue.

En la hora de la cena todos los mercenarios, Elincia, Lucia y Geoffrey, estaban sentados en una de las mesas para invitados especiales. Se podían sentar unas cincuenta personas. Todos disfrutaban de una cena placentera, hasta que, uno de los guardias se le acercó a la reina y le dijo noticias alarmantes.

-¡Su majestad! El conde de Fayre ha llegado.

-Hágalo pasar de inmediato.

-Si su majestad.

Se abrieron las puertas y Bastian entró al comedor con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

-Por tu cara se que algo anda mal. –Comentó Geoffrey con una expresión seria.

-Tengo muy malas noticias su majestad.

* * *

NA: ¿Quien me ayuda con la personalidad de Bastian? Es que habla tan raro que no se como escribirlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**NA: **Aqui está el capitulo 11, epero que les guste, son las 2:25AM y mañana tengo que salir temprano. Bueno en este capitutlo hay más información acerceca de los asesinos y perdonen si mi Bastian no salio como lo esperaban, no me sale por mas que lo intento y si me esforze. ^^U

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: PREPARACION**

_-¡Su majestad! El conde de Fayre ha llegado. _

_-Hágalo pasar de inmediato._

_-Si su majestad._

_Se abrieron las puertas y Bastian entró al comedor con una expresión sombría en su rostro._

_-Por tu cara se que algo anda mal. –Comentó Geoffrey con una expresión seria._

_-Tengo muy malas noticias su majestad._

Todos se quedaron serios, no podía ser posible que ya hubiese pasado una desgracia. Bastian comenzó a explicar la situación.

-Su majestad. He venido desde muy lejos para informaros a vos de este problema. –El rostro de Bastian conservaba su expresión sombría. –Su majestad. El conde y la condesa de Elen fueron asesinados.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritaron Geoffrey y Lucia en unísono.

-Bastian. –La reina Elincia se paró de la mesa para hablar mejor con el conde, pues la noticia que había recibido no era muy agradable. -¿Cómo te has enterado de todo esto?

-Caminé cielo, mar y tierra hasta que encontré a uno de mis contactos. También debéis saber que aquellos malhechores misteriosos han dejado una carta para vos. –Elincia tomó la carta y la leyó.

-¿Qué dice su majestad? –Geoffrey y Lucía le preguntaron desde su hombro. Elincia sacó a los soldados y sirvientes del comedor y leyó la carta para los mercenarios y los demás.

"_Mi querida reina Elincia_

_Le mando un cordial saludo, esperando que esté bien, por ahora. El motivo de esta carta es para informarle de que cuide muy bien su espalda o algo malo le podría pasar. Es una lástima que sus amigos los condes no hayan cooperado, pues hubiesen podido evitar esta catástrofe. ¿No lo cree usted así? De ahora en adelante le haremos la vida imposible, pues usted no nos agrada y tenemos órdenes de desaparecerle de la faz de la tierra. Que tenga usted un buen día._

_ATT: La organización de asesinos: Las calaveras plateadas"_

Al terminar de leer la carta todos los demás estaban pálidos y Estella tenía una expresión obscura en su rostro, pero los demás no se dieron cuenta de ello, pues tenían sus ojos en el papel que sostenía la reina en sus manos.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Ike se paró muy molesto de la mesa, seguido de Titania y Soren.

-Al menos nos han dejado su nombre, con esto tenemos posibilidad de encontrarlos. –Soren le pidió la carta a Elincia para analizarla.

-Mi querido Soren, lamento importunaros, pero eso no va a ser posible. Según mis "humildes" contactos, esa organización es muy conocida tanto en el mercado negro, como en la guild de asesinos. –Ike se le quedó mirando y una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-Bastian. ¿Tu contacto por casualidad no será Volke? –El conde asintió. – ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?

-No. Mi querido Sir Ike. –Ike se quedó pensativo y miró a Soren.

-Esto aun no cambia nada, tenemos que deshacernos de los piratas, antes de que se conviertan en una molestia. Estoy seguro que esos asesinos no son tan estupidos como para atacar al castillo de lleno. –Todos asintieron. –Si ese es el caso, entonces tenemos que atacar mañana temprano. ¿Dónde se encuentra la base de los piratas?

-Tienes razón. –Elincia se sentó nuevamente en la mesa. –Escuchamos que llegaron desde el puerto de Toha. Por lo que tenemos entendido, se les ha visto recientemente por las afueras de Melior, atacando a los viajeros indefensos.

-¿Por qué siempre en Toha? –Boyd preguntó con sorna para recibir un golpe de Titania en la cabeza.

-Volviendo al tema, los piratas tienen una fortaleza en las afueras de la ciudad, se dice que está oculto en el fondo del bosque, pero no estamos seguros de ello.

-Su majestad. Si están en las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Por qué la caballería real no les ha ido a atacar?

-Muy buena pregunta Lady Titania. El problema es que aun estamos en reconstrucción y no tenemos a muchos caballeros por el momento. Además los necesitamos para defender a la ciudad y más ahora con las amenazas de esos asesinos. –Titania asintió y se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

-Voy a planear la estrategia esta noche, con su permiso me retiro. –Elincia le concedió el permiso y el mago se fue directo a su habitación.

-Ya que estamos claros, pueden irse a sus habitaciones. –Todos los mercenarios se fueron a las habitaciones.

Bastian salió del castillo para seguir investigando. Geoffrey se fue para su habitación, Lucia y Elincia se quedaron en el comedor hablando. Por otro lado casi todos los mercenarios estaban dormidos, pero Estella no había podido dormir, así que salió por el balcón de su enorme habitación para poder ver las estrellas. Estaba tan concentrada en las estrellas que no se dio cuenta de que había una persona detrás de ella.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Estella. –Una figura encapuchada le susurró al oído.

-¿Cómo has podido entra aquí sin ser detectada?

-Ja ja ja. –La persona encapuchada tenía una voz femenina, no había mucho que ver excepto de que llevaba una capa negra y tenía un broche en forma de calavera plateada en sobre la capa. –Esos inútiles no podrían detectar ni a un ratón.

-¿Por qué han actuado sin avisarme? Eso no era parte del plan. –La maga de fuego tenía una expresión seria y sombría en el rostro, su tono indicaba reproche.

-El plan es que debes de estar con los mercenarios y acercarte a ellos.

-Alicia. (**NA: Para los que no recuerden en el capitulo siete Estella habló de sus hermanos con Luke y dijo que les extrañaba .) **–La mujer se bajó la capa y se le pudo apreciar muy bien el rostro. Tenía una cabellera rubia como la de su hermana, unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Cabe notar que esta es más alta que su hermana, uno o dos centímetros menos que Ike (y Ike es alto) Se podía decir que era una versión más adulta de Estella. -¿Cuál es el siguiente moviendo?

-Eso no te lo voy a decir, aunque quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga, hermana?

-Mañana cuando termines la misión, debes de ir a hablar con Florián. Está hospedado en una de las posadas de la ciudad. Después de que te encuentres con el, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Ese es un trabajo de asesinato, no? –Alicia asintió.

-¿Recuerdas el objetivo de esta misión, verdad?

-Si hermana. Lo recuerdo muy bien. No te preocupes no te fallaré.

-Así me gusta. La organización no sería lo mismo sin mi pequeña hermanita. Por ahora me despido.

-¡Espera! –Alicia se detuvo y le miró. -¿Quiénes fueron los responsables de la muerte de los condes?

-Garth y Sahara. Antes de que preguntes la carta la escribió Sahara, ya sabes lo cruel y despiadada que puede ser.

-Tienes razón.

-Si ya no tienes mas preguntas, me voy. –Alicia se tiró por el balcón y cayó al suelo ilesa. (Y digamos que se tiró de diez metros de alto) La mujer se tapó el rostro y salió velozmente del castillo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ella? –Estella suspiró y decidió salir de su habitación para pensar un poco sobre la conversación de su hermana.

Estella iba caminando por el pasillo cuando sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que había chocado con Ike.

-Coman-. Perdón. ¡Ike no te vi! Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Pareces preocupada. ¿Pasa algo malo? –Estella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No. Es solo que estoy cansada, pero no puedo dormir. Ya casi me voy a descansar. ¿Tú?

-Yo voy de camino a mi habitación. –Ike cruzó los brazos. –La misión de mañana parece fácil, pero no lo es. Deberías de descansar. Bueno, no te molesto más, me voy a descansar.

Antes de que Estella pudiera responder, la figura de Ike ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. La rubia siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con Luke.

-¿Estella? –Parece ser que esta era la noche de los encuentros, pues ya llevaba a tres personas.

-Luke. ¿Qué haces aquí? –La maga se le acercó al chico.

-Estaba entrenando, pero me cansé y pensé que sería mejor si descansaba. Pero no puedo dormir.

-Tu tampoco ¿Eh? –La maga dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿No puedes dormir Estella?

-No. ¿Te preocupa algo Luke?

-Bueno… -El chico tenía una expresión de tristeza y nervios en su rostro. Pero Estella no dijo nada al respecto y esperó por la respuesta del chico. –En realidad. Mañana tendremos una misión importante y no se si seré capaz de ayudar. No tengo mucha experiencia en los combates y no soy un mago tan poderoso como tú, Soren y esa chica que come como laguz.

-La chica se llama Ilyana, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, come como laguz. No te preocupes todo va a salir bien y si no estás seguro, puedes combatir a mi lado. Después de todo yo te estoy enseñando magia.

-Gracias Estella. Tienes mucha razón. Creo que ya puedo dormir. Buenas noches. –El mago le dio un abrazo de despedida y se fue a su habitación.

Después de ver la figura del chico desaparecer Estella decidió hacer lo mismo, antes de que se encontrara con alguien indeseado por los pasillos. Se fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. Después de un largo rato pudo conciliar el sueño.

Soren estaba en su habitación planeando la estrategia para el día siguiente, pero había algo que le tenía inquieto. Dejó de mirar el mapa un rato y se paró de la mesa. Se sentó un rato en la cama y comenzó a recordar los eventos del día.

-Este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas. Espero que esos asesinos no planeen algo mientras estamos fuera de la ciudad. Será mejor dejar a algunos de los mercenarios en el castillo, por precaución. _"Otra vez tengo ese presentimiento, algo va a pasar mañana. ¿Pero qué?" _

El mago decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y se volvió a sentar en la mesa para seguir con su estrategia.

Había amanecido y todos los mercenarios estaban listos. Todos estaban en la entrada del castillo, se despidieron de la reina y de los miembros que dejaron para que mantuvieran las cosas en orden y salieron de la ciudad. Una vez en las afueras de la ciudad, todos estaban caminando por un bosque (no era el mismo por el que habían llegado a Melior) cuando llegaron al fondo encontraron la fortaleza de los piratas, era grande, tenía tres pisos ¿Cómo habían podido construir algo tan grande en tan poco tiempo y nadie sabía de ello? Bueno el caso es que era grande y arriba tenía un poste en el cual ondeaba una bandera con dos machetes cruzados. El edificio estaba construido a base de piedras, tenía unas cuantas ventanas y solo había una puerta de entrada. No había duda, estos piratas eran más listos que los demás. Todos se quedaron mirando a Soren en busca de respuestas. Para esa misión solo habían ido: Ike, Soren, Mia, Rhys, (por si había algún herido) Luna, Estella, Oscar, Boyd, Shinon y Luke. Los demás se quedaron en el castillo para mantener todo bajo control.

-Ya estamos aquí. Soren. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Hacer una emboscada sería muy peligroso, así que para evitar bajas, mandaremos a un señuelo. Debe de ser alguien con mucha resistencia, fuerza y velocidad. –Al Soren terminar de decir esto, todos dirigieron su vista hacia Boyd.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me miran a mí?

-Ya está decidido. Boyd, tú serás el señuelo.

* * *

**NA:** ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Se que están emocionados ya que en el siguiente habrá una batalla, y la última fue en el capitulo tres. Vuelvo a reiterar, no voy a seguir el camino Radiant Dawn, así que si los eventons no coinciden con el juego no pregunten. Quiero agradecer a mi más fiel reviewver: Brendan94 y a los demas, Jenny-utahima, Lamiror (que se lee la fic por medio de un traductor español ingles) y mi mas reciente reviewver KTTR, que me ha dado consejos y se ha leido esta fic a pesar de los problemas que tiene.

Bueno ya no les demoro más. Que tengan buen día y hasta el próximo cap. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**NA: **Bueno, después de 3 meses aqui está el capitulo 12. Perdonen es que estaba bloqueada y el ingles y japones me tienen algo ocupada. Espero que les guste este capitulo porque sinceramente no se me dan las escenas de peleas, si le falta algo me avisan. Trataré de subir el 13 pronto, pero voy a arreglar los primeros capis también así que puede que me lleve tiempo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: FORTALEZA ENEMIGA**

_-Ya estamos aquí. Soren. ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_-Hacer una emboscada sería muy peligroso, así que para evitar bajas, mandaremos a un señuelo. Debe de ser alguien con mucha resistencia, fuerza y velocidad. –Al Soren terminar de decir esto, todos dirigieron su vista hacia Boyd._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me miran a mí? _

_-Ya está decidido. Boyd, tú serás el señuelo. _

Después de un largo rato tratando de convencer a Boyd; Este se fue a distraer a los dos guardias de la entrada y los demás se quedaron esperando detrás de los arbustos. El peliverde se equipó su ballesta en la espalda y trajo una de sus mejores hachas. El grupo le estaba observando desde lejos. Boyd se fue caminando hasta la entrada de la fortaleza pirata, inmediatamente los dos guardias se percataron de su presencia. Uno de ellos, el de la derecha, llevaba un pañuelo azul amarrado en la cabeza una camisa de un azul más obscuro y rasgado. Además tenía unos pantalones marrones y unas botas de cuero negras. El de la izquierda llevaba algo similar a su compañero, pero su pañuelo era verde y la camisa naranja. De su apariencia física no había mucho que decir, excepto que tenían unas cuantas cicatrices, medían 6 pies. Cabe decir que tenía mucho músculo pero no tenía mucho cerebro.

-¡Oye tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –El guardia de la derecha agarró su hacha con fuerza.

-¿Yo? –El peliverde se señaló a si mismo y los guardias fueron tan estupidos que le asintieron. –Yo vengo de visita. –Rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Visita? –El guardia del lado izquierdo se estaba comenzando a molestar. -¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Más te vale que te vayas, al menos claro que quieras problemas. –El hombre soltó una carcajada siniestra mientras sacaba su hacha, su compañero le siguió y también sacó completamente la suya.

-Lo siento, pero eso no se va a poder. –Boyd comenzó a correr por toda la entrada de la fortaleza con hacha en mano. No atacaba a los guardias, para así poder evitar llamar la atención, o al menos eso fue lo que quiso dejar dicho Soren con su estrategia. Los dos bandidos, ya molestos le siguieron y abandonaron sus puestos, fueron tan idiotas que no se dieron cuenta de que todo era parte de un plan para distraerles. El peliverde se fue corriendo hacia unos arbustos, no muy lejos de donde estaban Ike y los otros. Uno de los bandidos ganó velocidad, agarró su arma e hizo un intento de cortarle la cabeza al guerrero, pero gracias a su velocidad, solo le logró hacer un rasguño en la espalda.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los arbustos, Boyd se dio la vuelta, se puso en posición de pelea y sonrió con malicia. – ¡Esto era lo que estaba esperando! –El guerrero se impulsó hacia el bandido que estaba más cerca, el de la banda azul y le cortó un brazo, el bandido comenzó a sangrar. Su amigo hizo el intento de tirarsele encima a Boyd, pero por suerte el guerrero era más pesado y no perdió el equilibrio. El otro bandido estaba tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose el brazo que estaba lastimado, el guerrero aprovechó que el su contrincante perdió el equilibrio y con su hacha le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, pero, en ese momento el pirata puso su hacha en el medio y pudo evitar el golpe.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción del peliverde mientras peleaba con su contrincante, el bandido que tenía la herida en el brazo agarró su hacha y se acercó al guerrero para cortarle la cabeza, aunque le costaba trabajo porque el brazo le dolía mucho. Levantó su hacha, pero no pudo hacer otro movimiento porque en ese momento y flecha le atravesó el cráneo por atrás. El hombre dejó caer su hacha y cayó boca abajo con un "thud". Boyd se dio la vuelta al escuchar el sonido y se quedó mirando a Shinon. El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo y le lanzó una flecha al otro guardia, esta la disparó con tanta precisión que le atravesó la frente. Este al igual que su amigo cayó boca abajo y no se movió, su sangre fue manchando el pasto.

-¡¿Shinon por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ya lo tenía! –Una de las cosas que más le molestaba a Boy, era que Shinon o cualquier persona se metiera en una de sus peleas.

-Un segundo más y el tipo te hubiese cortado el cuello. Idiota cavernícola deberías de tener más cuidado. –Shinon se acercó al cadáver con su arco sobre el hombro, ignorando la mirada del peliverde.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –El peliverde iba a reclamarle al tirador pero, una mano le detuvo.

-¡Shinon, Boyd! –Ike les llamó con un tono de autoridad. –No hay tiempo para sus peleas, tenemos que infiltrarnos. Soren. –Mirando a su amigo que se acercaba con su Elwind bajo su hombro y su típica mirada de no me jodas. –Ya nos deshicimos de los guardias y la entrada está descubierta. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Es obvio. Entrar. No hay tiempo que perder. Si no nos damos prisa los demás se darán cuenta de la ausencia de los guardias y eso sería problemático.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. ¡Entremos!

Los mercenarios entraron a la fortaleza con mucha cautela para evitar llamar la atención. Por dentro se veía más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, había muchos pasillos, así que tomaron la difícil decisión de dividirse en grupos. El primer grupo era de Ike, Soren y Mia; Estos se fueron por el primer corredor, el segundo Luna, Estella y Luke; se fueron por las escaleras, el tercer grupo consistía de Oscar, Shinon, Boyd y Rhys; Estos últimos se fueron por el segundo corredor Shinon y Boyd echándose miradas fulminantes y el pobre Rhys se veía pálido.

El grupo de Luna subió por las escaleras, una vez arriba, llegaron a un corredor que tenía varias puertas de hierro eran rojas y se veían oxidadas. Las dos chicas se prepararon con su espada y la otra con su tomo, mientras que Luke sacaba su tomo con algo de miedo, mientras se quedaba cerca de su hermana y de Estella. Luna, que era la que comandaba el grupo, decidió que sería buena idea abrir la primera puerta de la izquierda. Estella y Luke asintieron y fueron detrás de la espadachina. Esta abrió la puerta con mucha cautela y con espada en mano mientras que los magos preparaban sus tomos, después de abrir la puerta los tres entraron a la habitación.

Una vez adentro no pudieron ver mucho porque la habitación estaba muy obscura, pero Estella uso su tomo y alumbró la habitación con un poco de fuego en su mano, esa era una de las ventajas de ser una maga de fuego, se tenían tantos entrenamientos que el cuerpo se acostumbraba a las altas temperaturas. Ahora que la habitación tenía algo de luz se podía distinguir mejor su contenido. Adentro habían unas cadenas, las cuales estaban tiradas en el suelo. No tenía ventanas y solo habían dos sillas de hierro, que al igual que las puertas estaban oxidadas. Mientras revisaban la habitación, los tres integrantes de esta no se habían dado cuenta de que en la entrada les estaba observando una persona.

-Y se puede saber. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Dijo una voz suave con algo de seguridad. La espadachina y los dos magos se dieron la vuelta listos para pelear.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Ike que se había ido por el primer corredor del primer piso, le estaba yendo de maravilla. Hasta ahora no se habían encontrado a ningún oponente y revisaban las habitaciones con sumo cuidado. Ya habían revisado casi todas las habitaciones de ese piso, todas, excepto la del fondo.

-Muy bien chicos vamos hacia esa habitación. Recuerden tener cuidado, esta es una fortaleza enemiga y nos podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

-Ike.-Llamando a su amigo. –Algo no anda bien. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué, Soren? –La espadachina se acercó al mago y se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-Cuenta de que este lugar está completamente vacío con excepción a esa ultima habitación. –El mago usó el tono que usaba en todas esas reuniones de estrategia. –Si vamos a entrar, tenemos que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. No sabemos lo que nos está esperando allá adentro.

-Soren tiene razón. Vamos hacia esa puerta. Estén listos para cualquier cosa. ¿De acuerdo? –Mia asintió y Soren sacó su tomo de Elwind.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta, Ike iba liderando el camino mientras que Soren y Mia le seguían por detrás. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, el comandante de los mercenarios la abrió y les indicó a los Soren y a Mia que le siguieran con cuidado. Cuando entraron se encontraron con un hombre sentado en una mesa mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

El grupo de Oscar no había tenido mucha suerte, estos habían tenido que pelear con muchos piratas todo el camino. Parece ser que el segundo corredor era el de las habitaciones de los piratas y casi todos estaban allí. Era una fortaleza muy extraña porque tenía las habitaciones abajo en vez del segundo piso. Oscar iba caminando, aunque era paladín no podía entrar al edificio con su caballo. Así que para defenderse, tendría que moverse con mucho cuidado. Shinon solo se iba quejando todo el camino de que el podría liderar al grupo mejor, Boyd se cargaba a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino y el pobre Rhys mantenía su distancia y se encargaba de curar a los que fueran heridos.

-Estoy cansado de lo mismo. Ya llevamos una hora caminando y lo único que hemos encontrado son enemigos por todos lados. –El tirador se quejó mientras caminaba lentamente.

-Oye Shinon. Camina más rápido, nos estás atrasando.

-¡Cállate cavernícola peliverde! Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Estás sordo? ¿O me tengo que repetir?

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Ya verás como te par-

-¿Podrían dejar de discutir? –Oscar intervino en el intercambio verbal, antes de que se formara una pelea allí. –No podemos perder tiempo. Si siguen peleándose, lo más probable es que los enemigos nos encuentren.

-Oscar tiene razón. Y mi bastón no durará por mucho tiempo.

Los dos chicos se dejaron de mirar y se fueron caminando. El grupo siguió caminando por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron al fondo de este se dieron cuenta de que no tenía más habitaciones o salidas.

-Esto está mal, tendremos que devolvernos. –Oscar se rascaba la barbilla mientras lideraba el camino de regreso.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, vieron a una persona cubierta de la cabeza a los pies con una capa blanca y en los bordes tenia unas líneas azul celeste.

-¿Quién eres? –La espadachina le preguntó mientras tenía sujetaba su espada lista para cualquier movimiento extraño que hiciera la esa persona encapuchada.

-Yo me llamo Elaiya. –Contestó una figura encapuchada. –Y estoy aquí porque estoy investigando… Ciertas cosas. Ya les dije quien soy. Y bien. ¿Me dirían sus nombres?

-Yo soy Luna, y ellos son Estella y Luke. –Señalando a los otros dos. ¿Elaiya? –La chica encapuchada levantó la cabeza o al menos eso era lo que se notaba, porque la capa no dejaba ver mucho. –No, confió en ti si no puedo ver tu rostro.

-…. De acuerdo. En eso tienes mucha razón. –La chira se bajó la capa. Al hacerlo se pudo ver la cara de una chica no más joven de dieciséis años, tenía una cabellera hasta los hombros de color azul claro, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, como los de Mia. Y llevaba una cinta amarrada en la frente muy al estilo de Ike pero esta era blanca, y por lo tanto se veía limpia. -¿Satisfecha? –La chica estaba sonriendo.

-Si. Así está mejor. Bien, contestando a tu pregunta. Estamos aquí para derrotar a estos piratas. Nuestro comandante está en el primer piso.

-¿En el primer piso? ¿En qué parte exactamente? –Preguntó la chica un poco preocupada.

-Se fueron por el primer pasillo. –Contestó Luke.

-Creo que deberíamos de bajar… Sus amigos pueden estar en problemas.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso? –Estella se le quedó mirando muy preocupada.

-Por que allí es donde están reunidos todos los piratas de esta fortaleza. Allá abajo se encuentra la sala principal. –Elaiya les dio una mirada sombría.

-¡No puede ser! Era una trampa. ¡Maldición! Chicos tenemos que bajar. ¡Ahora! -Luna ahora si que estaba preocupada y se fue corriendo de la habitación hasta llegar a las escaleras, justo detrás de ella iban Luke y Estella. Mientras Elaiya bajaba caminando rápido pero no corriendo.

Cuando el grupo de Ike entró a la habitación un hombre se les quedó mirando con sonrisa maliciosa. Su apariencia era la de un hombre que estaba por sus treintas, llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho. Su ojo izquierdo era de un azul oscuro. Su cabello era negro, se parecía un poco al de Ike pero este era mucho más largo. En cuanto a su ropa, no era muy diferente a la de sus subordinados, excepto que sus pantalones eran negros y llevaba unas botas negras de cuero. –Vaya, vaya. Pero si son los Mercenarios de Greil. ¡Que sorpresa verlos por aquí! -A Ike pareció molestarle mucho esto. Algo no andaba bien.

-Estamos aquí para acabar con ustedes. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una fortaleza en el bosque? –Ike se quedó mirando al hombre y luego sacó su espada indicando que estaba listo para la pelea. De repente se escuchó un ruido y los grupos restantes se les unieron.

-¡Comandante es una trampa! –Ike, Soren y Mia se dieron la vuelta, sin dejar de mirar de reojo al hombre por si tramaba algo.

-¿Cómo que una trampa? –Preguntó Oscar acomodando su lanza.

-Si, una trampa. Les hicieron entrar a la fortaleza para así poder acabar con ustedes.

-Vaya, parece que nuestro plan ha sido revelado. ¡Piratas al ataque! –De todos los lugares salieron piratas, cabe mencionar que la sala era grande, así que tenía muchos escondites.

Los mercenarios sacaron sus armas y siguieron hacia delante para pelear con sus enemigos. Shinon se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial disparando flechas mientras Boyd le se deshacía de cualquier enemigo, pero esto no quería decir que Shinon y Boyd se dejaron de odiar, simplemente hicieron una pequeña tregua. Por otro lado estaba Rhys el cual atacaba con su tomo de Luz, Mientras Luna y Luke le cubrían. Elaiya anda por sus lados atacando sin piedad a sus enemigos con unas pequeñas dagas parecidas a las de Sothe, solo que estas eran de una hoja bien fina y el mango azul claro. Estella y Soren hicieron equipo lanzando ataques de fuego y viento a cualquier enemigo mientras Ike y Mia estaban cubriéndolos. Oscar se las estaba apañando bien con su lanza, aunque no tenía a su caballo lo hacía muy bien.

Todo iba bien hasta que un arquero enemigo logró lanzar una flecha y le dio a Boyd en un brazo, esto le hizo dejar caer el hacha. Rhys se vio obligado a dejar de pelear para ir a curar al peliverde. Se le acercó y llamó a Shinon para que le ayudara.

-Shinon, necesito que me ayudes a sujetarlo para poder sacarle la flecha.

-Bah. –El pelirrojo dejó de tirar flechas y sujetó los brazos de Boyd con fuerza, tratando de no lastimar la herida.

-Boyd, esto te va a doler mucho. –Dijo Rhys mientras se preparaba para sacar la flecha.

-¡No me importa! Solo sácala. –Rhys la fue sacando poco a poco, cabe notar que Boyd no podía aguantar el dolor. Cuando el Obispo terminó de sacar la intrusa flecha, el peliverde dio un respiro de alivio, pero eso no significó que no le dolía la herida. Rhys sacó su bastón, puso en donde estaba la herida abierta y dijo algo en el lenguaje antiguo que hizo que la esfera de este comenzara a brillar de un color azul claro.

Al Rhys dejar de lanzar su magia Luna y Luke se dispersaron, Luna iba un poco más adelante golpeando a cualquier enemigo que le quisiera hacer daño a su hermanito, mientras el mago lanzaba hechizos de trueno y fuego.

El jefe de de los piratas cansado de ver como perdían sus hombres decidió que ya era hora de ir mas enserio. –Parece que la suerte no está de nuestro lado. –Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentado antes de comenzar la batalla y jaló una cuerda de oro. Al hacer esto se abrió el piso en donde estaba Luke lanzando sus hechizos lo que provocó que el pequeño mago desapareciera. –Ja ja ja ja. ¡Eso tienen por ser tan creídos!

-¡Luke! –Luna gritó al ver a su hermanito desaparecer. Molesta se fue corriendo con su espada en dirección al jefe. -¡¿Qué le has hecho? –Intentó golpearlo, pero el jefe era más fuerte y solo consiguió ser lanzada al suelo.

-Nos volveremos a ver, mercenarios. Por cierto mi nombre es Patrick, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver. –Se fue caminando hacia la ventana, Ike que había notado esto se fue corriendo para no permitirle la escapatoria, pero unos cuantos piratas se le metieron por el camino impidiéndole el paso. Patrick pudo escapar de allí exitosamente.

Los mercenarios terminaron de eliminar los piratas que quedaban y luego comenzaron a buscar a Luke por todos lados, pero no lo encontraron. -¿Qué voy a hacer? Prometí que cuidaría de él y ahora… ¡Se ha ido! –Era obvio que Luna como hermana mayor se sentía responsable por lo que le pasó a su hermano.

-No es momento de lamentarse. Si no ha aparecido su cadáver quiere decir que sigue con vida. Sugiero que volvamos al castillo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¡Es mi hermano! Tú… ¡Tú no tienes corazón! –Entre Ike y Mia, porque Boyd no podía y Shinon no haría nada al respecto, agarraron a Luna para evitar que le hiciera algo a Soren.

-… No importa cuanto te lamentes, eso no va a hacer que te lo devuelvan, además, tenemos que decirle a la reina lo que ha pasado. –El mago se fue caminando hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás. Poco a poco le fueron siguiendo los demás, pero Mia se quedó con Luna unos momentos.

-Luna… Lo que dijo Soren no lo tomes a mal, el es así, pero tiene razón. Tal vez la reina te pueda ayudar a encontrar a tu hermano. –La espadachina puso una mano en el hombro de su compañera.

-Gracias… Pero. ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a Mimi? –Luna no quería imaginarse la expresión de su hermanita cuando se enterara de lo que le paso a Luke. Pero sabía que debía volver, así que por el momento accedió a volver al castillo.

Una vez fuera de la fortaleza Ike se detuvo y se acercó a Elaiya. –No he visto antes. ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Elaiya, estaba investigando la fortaleza y me encontré con el grupo de Luna. Ellos me dijeron que ustedes estaban abajo con el jefe y les advertí sobre la trampa. Aunque al parecer tienen a uno de sus miembros cautivos.

-Gracias por ayudarnos. ¿Vas a Melior también? –La chica asintió con la cabeza. –Ya veo. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi compañía de mercenarios?

-Es una oferta tentadora, pero tengo negocios en la capital, los cuales me llevaran mucho tiempo. Aunque, estoy segura de que los volveré a ver.

-Bien. Entonces nos separaremos en la ciudad.

Los mercenarios llegaron a la ciudad y Elaiya se fue en otra dirección mientras ellos entraban al castillo. Ike y Soren se fueron a hablar con la reina Elincia para ponerle al tanto de la situación, mientras los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones. Estella recordando lo que le dijo su hermana, se salió del castillo y se fue hacia la posada donde estaba hospedado Florian.

Una vez en su habitación Soren se sentó en la cama a reflexionar sobre los eventos de ese día. –Así que ese era el mal presentimiento. No importa, tengo que planear como vamos a buscar a ese chico. Estos piratas tienen una relación con esa organización de asesinos, pero ¿Cuál es su relación? –Mientras iba pensando, se quedó mirando a la luna llena desde su ventana que brillaba con una intensidad increíble. –Mañana será otro día, espero no tener que lidiar con otro miembro furioso como Luna, o con un Shinon borracho. –El mago se fue a dormir.

* * *

**NA: **Elaiya le pertenece a **Lamiror**, ella y yo hicimos un intercambio, ella usa a Estella y yo uso a Elaiya. Dejen reviews y para que lo sepan el proximo cap, se centrará el Estella y su misión con Florian y también en las lecciones de magia entre Soren y Mia. Disfriten del el capi y dejen review o si no encontrarán a una escritora muy molesta aputándoles en la cabeza con una bazooka. XD

Por cierto, son casi las 2 de la mañana y tengo sueño. Bye.


End file.
